Blouson noir
by Jeliel
Summary: Christa, c'est cette fille propre sur elle, aimée de ses camarades tout comme de ses professeurs. C'est aussi cette adolescente, déchirée par le divorce de ses parents et qui continue malgré tout de faire semblant d'aller bien. Jusqu'au jour où un motard à la taille un peu trop fine et à la liberté un peu trop assumée entre dans sa vie et s'applique à la mettre sens dessus dessous.
1. Part I

Petite note de début d'histoire pour qu'on parte sur de bonnes bases !

Cette fic partait pour être une simple ficlet, mais finalement je me suis un peu laissée emporter haha. Elle ne devrait pas être très longue (je ne pense pas dépasser les trois chapitres) et j'espère réussir à la terminer assez rapidement. Au pire, hésitez pas à envoyer des mps-coup-de-pied-au-cul, ça marche en général.

Ensuite, navrée pour ceux qui attendaient la suite de LŒDC (elle arrive, elle arrive) mais j'avais juste envie de me changer un peu les idées avec une histoire mignonne et légère et paf Blouson noir est née.

Pour finir, le rating M est là pour me permettre d'écrire ce que je veux sans risquer de choquer personne et aussi pour le lemon/smut qui devrait arriver dans les chapitres suivants. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !

Bref, bonne lecture ~

* * *

**Part I - Un voyage de mille lieues commence toujours par un premier pas**

La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit et Christa posa son stylo sur sa table avant de s'étirer longuement. Autour d'elle, ses camarades étaient en train de s'agiter, qui pour ranger ses affaires, qui pour sortir le plus rapidement possible de la salle de classe et aller profiter des quelques heures de soleil qui leurs restaient avant le soir. La petite blonde ne se pressa pas, elle, saluant poliment ses amis au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'en allaient, prenant tout son temps pour mettre ses cahiers dans son cartable. En tant que présidente du club de soutien il lui restait encore de nombreuses choses à faire, notamment des papiers à remplir pour l'administration et des annales à scanner et classer pour les élèves, aussi n'avait-elle aucune raison de s'alarmer. Quittant enfin la salle, elle marcha d'un pas tranquille dans les couloirs de plus en plus vides de son lycée. De temps en temps elle croisait une connaissance et s'arrêtait pour échanger quelques mots, prendre de ses nouvelles, lui donner des siennes, l'encourager pour ses études et ses problèmes. Et puis Christa reprenait son chemin, toujours aussi douce et élégante entre les murs de cet établissement dont elle était la reine.

_La Reine_, drôle de surnom tout de même. Alors qu'elle passait devant les banderoles décorant les allées et dédiées aux clubs sportifs de l'école, la jeune fille se surprit à se demander d'où pouvait bien lui venir un sobriquet pareil. Elle savait qu'elle avait remporté deux années d'affilées le concours de popularité du lycée – sans même y avoir participé – et se doutait que le sang bleu coulant dans ses veines devait y être pour quelque chose, mais tout de même. _La Reine_, ça faisait tout de suite très pompeux, elle n'avait jamais demandé cela. Levant le regard vers l'affiche rouge et blanche de l'équipe de football, elle lut sans vraiment les voir les encouragements aux joueurs « Go,Titans, Go ! ». Annie Leonhardt, la capitaine des cheerleaders, ferait une bien meilleure reine qu'elle. Ou peut-être Mikasa Ackerman, championne incontestable et incontestée du club de boxe thaïe. Christa adressa un sourire à un professeur qui passait par là, soupirant intérieurement de ce dilemme ridicule qui était le sien. Ils voulaient qu'elle soit la reine ? Eh bien elle serait la reine. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait vraiment le choix. La simple idée de décevoir tous ses camarades l'horrifiait, elle serait sans doute incapable de se regarder en face après un tel drame. Cela faisait bien longtemps que la blonde avait arrêté de vivre pour elle-même et se consacrait uniquement aux autres.

Poussant la porte de son local, elle laissa tomber son masque de sympathie en même temps que le battant de refermait derrière elle, la plongeant dans la semi-obscurité. Allumant la lumière elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise d'un bureau, s'accordant quelques minutes de pause avant de se remettre à travailler. Aux yeux de tous, il n'y avait pas plus parfait que Christa Lenz sur cette Terre – ou du moins dans les 100km alentours. Elle était gentille, serviable, indulgente, intelligente, polie, jolie. Très jolie. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux bleus, sa silhouette fine bien que petite. Mais « Christa » n'était qu'une façade. Une peinture plutôt mignonne qui avait pour mission de cacher ce que personne ne devait jamais voir, ce gros trou béant dans sa personnalité tout comme dans son être tout entier. La preuve que la Reine elle-même ne sait pas qui elle est. Décidant qu'elle avait assez donné dans l'introspection pour aujourd'hui, la jeune fille se redressa sur son siège et commença à regarder les feuilles d'exercices et de contrôle qui s'étalaient devant elle, jugeant s'il était utile de les garder ou non. Au moins, rester occupée la tenait éloignée de ses problèmes.

x

Il faisait nuit mais le fond de l'air était doux. Quittant l'établissement désormais complètement désert, Christa prit son allure paisible coutumière pour rentrer chez elle, traversant sans frissonner les pelouses sombres et le portail lugubre. Le lycée prenait toujours un air assez inquiétant une fois le soir venu, mais elle en avait l'habitude désormais il ne lui faisait plus autant d'effet que les premières fois. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle pesta en constatant qu'il était bien plus tard que ce qu'elle pensait et accéléra sensiblement afin de limiter la casse. Sa mère allait lui tomber dessus, elle le savait, elle le faisait toujours. Il suffisait qu'elle ait ne serait-ce qu'une minute de retard pour que sa génitrice trouve matière à faire un scandale et, en général, la punir de façon aussi ridicule que disproportionnée. C'était à n'en pas douter cette attitude étouffante qui avait incité la blonde à s'investir à ce point dans ses activités de club, lui donnant une excuse pour rejoindre le plus tard possible le domicile maternel. Seulement ce jour-là elle s'était montrée trop zélée et n'avait pas vu l'heure passée, ce qui risquait bien de jouer en sa défaveur. En désespoir de cause, Christa jeta un coup d'œil à une ruelle à sa droite qui coupait le pâté de maison en ligne droite et permettait d'atteindre la route principale bien plus rapidement. L'unique lampadaire qui y clignotait ne rendait pas vraiment le lieu très engageant, mais c'était le seul moyen d'arriver chez elle à temps. Avec un froncement de sourcil déterminé, elle s'y enfonça.

Comme prévu, le coin était glauque à souhait. Des poubelles déversaient leur trop-plein sur le sol autour d'elles, des flaques au contenu douteux parsemaient les pavés, des tags effrayants coloraient les murs. Christa marchait vite, serrant son sac d'une main angoissée alors que son regard n'arrêtait pas de balayer l'espace autour d'elle de peur de se faire surprendre par elle ne savait vraiment quoi au juste. Au loin, elle voyait la lumière de la grand-rue qui se rapprochait. Soulagée à cette simple vision, c'est à peine si elle remarqua que le passage où elle se trouvait s'élargissait progressivement jusqu'à se transformer en véritable petite placette. Trois motards se trouvaient là, discutant bruyamment d'elle ne savait trop quoi, l'un d'eux riant vraiment fort tandis que les deux autres se contentaient de sourire en coin. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaitre les blousons qu'ils portaient ainsi que les deux ailes qui se croisaient dans leur dos ; les Recon Corps. Elle savait que quelques garçons de son établissement en faisaient partie. Son arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue, malgré tous ses efforts pour se faire aussi discrète que possible, et elle sentit toute l'attention converger sur elle. Dieu qu'elle détestait ça. Continuant de marcher en fixant ostensiblement la lumière devant elle, Christa se surprit à prier pour l'atteindre avant que l'un des hommes ne prenne la parole. Elle était pressée, fatiguée, stressée et sensiblement énervée. Pas besoin de se faire accoster en plus.

« Hé, chaton, je t'emmène faire un tour ? »

Bingo. C'était celui qui riait fort, constata-t-elle d'un rapide coup d'œil, il semblait également le plus jeune et sans doute le plus turbulent de la bande. Ses deux camarades échangèrent un regard apparemment résigné devant son attitude mais ne firent pas un geste pour venir l'aider. La blonde se mordit la lèvre, se contraignant au calme.

« Non merci, répondit-elle poliment. »

Après tout, on ne savait jamais comment pouvait réagir ce genre d'individus. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il devienne violent en l'énervant un peu trop. Le garçon, toujours tranquillement assis sur son bolide, fit la moue devant son refus mais ne se départit pas de son sourire tordu.

« Tu es sûre ? Parce que moi, ça me plairait vachement !

_ J'ai dit non bordel ! »

Et voilà, son masque s'était fissuré. Sur les nerfs comme elle l'était, elle aurait dû se douter qu'elle allait craquer si on la poussait trop à bout. Brusquement inquiète de la réaction de son interlocuteur, elle osa à peine le regarder. Le brun avait une expression surprise, mais pas agressive, puis il se fendit d'un rire amusé qui fit tressauter les petites éphélides qui lui parsemaient le visage.

« Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait ! s'exclama-t-il. »

Christa se sentit rougir sous la gêne et la colère, reprenant son chemin d'un pas rapide. Le rire clair et étonnamment haut perché du garçon l'accompagna tout du long, se répercutant entre les murs pour suivre son ascension. Vexée, elle se retourna juste avant de déboucher dans la rue principale, captant l'attention du jeune motard le temps de lui tirer la langue d'un air courroucé. Geste qui fit redoubler son hilarité tandis que la petite blonde disparaissait dans le flot des passants.

x

Les cris enthousiastes s'élevaient dans les gradins, stimulés par les pom-pom-girls qui se mouvaient en cadence sur le bord du terrain. Assise au milieu de la foule, Christa encourageait avec la même ferveur que ses voisins l'équipe de son lycée. En tant que champions de l'Etat ils se devaient d'être à la hauteur de leurs promesses et ce titre prestigieux attirait un nombre conséquent de fans à chacun de leur match. Habillée de rouge et de blanc, la petite blonde scandait avec exaltation les slogans que leurs épelaient les cheerleaders un peu plus bas, suivant de son regard fiévreux la progression du ballon dans le terrain ennemi. A côté d'elle, Sasha hurlait avec plus de force encore, agitant avec frénésie des petits drapeaux aux couleurs des Titans. Au prix d'une course folle, le capitaine finit par réussir à poser le ballon dans la zone d'en-but, provoquant un tonnerre d'acclamations chez les spectateurs.

« Touchdooown ! »

« Braun ! Braun ! Braun ! »

Christa aimait cette ferveur qui se dégageait de chacun lors d'évènement comme celui-ci, ces rares moments où les gens arrêtaient d'être « le lunetteux de la classe de math », « la nana rousse », « le type qui joue du saxo » pour devenir des camarades comme les autres. Des adolescents qui allaient ensemble au même établissement et partageaient les mêmes emblèmes. Sa meilleure amie continuait de s'exciter sur le banc près d'elle, aussi la jeune fille la rejoignit-elle dans ses applaudissements de forcenée. Sur la pelouse, les adversaires tentaient une percée dans le mur impénétrable des Titans tandis que ceux-ci s'évertuaient à récupérer la balle et ainsi les achever. La deuxième mi-temps venait à peine de commencer, mais les vainqueurs étaient déjà tout désignés.

x

« 84 à 3, 84 à 3 ! chantonnait Sasha en engouffrant le reste de popcorn tandis qu'elles descendaient les marches des gradins.

_ C'était un beau match, acquiesça la blonde. »

Pour une fois l'équipe adverse avait plutôt bien résisté, réduisant l'écart de points au maximum. Habituellement ils étaient juste totalement démunis face à une équipe junior aussi bien équilibrée, au moins cette rencontre s'était révélée plus intéressante que les précédentes. Les voir se faire massacrer n'était pas vraiment captivant. Elles arrivèrent finalement au niveau du terrain, là où les joueurs faisaient leurs étirements afin de ne pas ressentir trop de courbatures le lendemain. Quelques personnes s'étaient arrêtées pour discuter avec eux ou les complimenter, rendant leur accès difficile. En levant la tête, Christa croisa le regard de Reiner Braun, fullback et capitaine des Titans, qui était en train de faire ses exercices à côté de Bertholt Hoover, le quaterback. Elle connaissait les deux garçons pour les avoir côtoyés tout au long des deux dernières années et elle sourit en dressant les pouces pour les féliciter. Berthold lui sourit en retour tandis que son coéquipier blond se frayait un chemin jusqu'à elle, délaissant ses admirateurs en tous genre. La transpiration lui collait les cheveux sur les tempes et il ne s'était pas encore défait de ses protections, lui donnant une carrure encore plus massive que celle déjà considérable qui était la sienne au naturel.

« Alors les filles, ça vous a plu ? s'exclama-t-il, fier comme un paon.

_ Vous avez été formidables, comme toujours ! répondit Sasha en postillonnant un peu partout.

_ Je suis soulagée que personne ne se soit blessé, ajouta la plus petite, ça aurait été dommage d'entacher une aussi belle victoire. »

Reiner rit doucement, ravi. Il était d'une nature placide, lent à l'emportement et peu avide de louanges, mais il restait un adolescent comme les autres qui aimait voir ses mérites reconnus. En somme, il ne viendrait à l'idée de personne de le targuer d'égocentrisme quand on ne faisait que souligner la vérité. Le jeune homme était un leader né, prompt à encourager et d'un soutien infaillible dans l'adversité. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était la star du lycée.

« Dis, Christa, je me demandais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais après ? »

Sortant soudainement de ses pensées, la blonde se redressa avec un air surpris, fixant son interlocuteur le temps de comprendre. Sa compagne l'avait discrètement désertée, remarqua-t-elle, observant la scène d'un peu plus loin en ricanant comme une commère. Oh elle allait le lui payer. Mais pas maintenant, elle devait d'abord répondre aux avances du fullback.

« On pourrait peut-être aller boire un verre, tous les deux, un truc comme ça ? continua-t-il face à son manque de réaction. Pour discuter un peu, tout ça.

_ Oh, je… Je suis désolée mais ce soir je ne peux pas, s'excusa-t-elle en replaçant une mèche gênée derrière son oreille. J'ai dit à ma mère que je rentrais directement après le match, elle va me faire une crise si je suis en retard… Peut-être une autre fois ? »

Elle avait vu le visage confiant du garçon se décomposer graduellement au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, ce qui l'attrista. Elle aimait bien Reiner, mais pour une fois elle était étrangement contente que sa génitrice soit si stricte. Vraiment, elle l'aimait _bien_, mais… pas dans le même sens que lui. C'était un être merveilleux et beaucoup de filles tueraient pour être à sa place – et elle les comprenait en quelques sortes – mais elle n'était pas attirée par lui, pas comme ça. Parfois, elle se demandait si c'était normal, avant de juste arrêter d'y penser. Il n'était juste pas le bon, voilà tout.

« Bon, d'accord, va pour une prochaine fois. Et je te préviendrai tôt, comme ça tu pourras donner tes horaires à ta mère bien en avance pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas ! »

Christa acquiesça en souriant, puis lui dit au revoir tandis qu'il retournait retrouver Berthold avant d'aller se changer dans les vestiaires. Elle poussa un soupir quand sa silhouette eut disparu, se demandant comment elle allait bien pouvoir se sortir de cette situation, quand un bras lui entoura les épaules et qu'une châtaine bien connue lui rit dans l'oreille.

« Héhé, j'en connais une qui a tapé dans l'œil du capitaiiiine, chantonna Sasha.

_ Toi, je te retiens ! C'était franchement pas sympa de me laisser seule avec lui comme ça, rouspéta-t-elle en gonflant les joues. Tu sais bien que je ne le vois que comme un ami !

_ Oui, oui, répondit évasivement sa camarade en lui caressant les cheveux. Mais bon, on sait jamais, parfois les choses peuvent changer.

_ Eh bien pas celle-là. »

La blonde soupira à nouveau, exaspérée, ce qui élargit le sourire de sa voisine. Elles finirent par quitter l'abord du terrain, traversant la cour afin de rejoindre le portail et rentrer chez elle. Sasha était apparemment d'excellente humeur alors que cette brève altercation avait totalement vidé les batteries de la plus petite, la laissant fatiguée et avec le seul souhait de retrouver son lit. Son amie lui parlait avec animation et Christa écoutait et répondait distraitement, occupée à se ressasser les derniers évènements et regarder où elle mettait les pieds. Brusquement, un bruit de moteur lui vrilla les tympans et elle leva la tête juste à temps pour qu'un blouson noir traverse son champ de vision. Arrêté devant l'entrée de l'établissement, le motard discutait avec un garçon portant la même veste que lui et semblait sur le point de partir quand son regard croisa celui de Christa. D'abord surpris, il lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant de mettre sa main en porte-voix et lui crier :

« Ma proposition de hier tient toujours ! »

Alors que l'attention générale se tournait vers elle, la Reine se sentit rougir sans trop savoir si c'était d'énervement ou d'embarras et lui retourna une grimace pour toute réponse. Le motard rit, puis enfila son casque et disparut dans un vrombissement assourdissant. Sur le bord de la route, elle reconnut Jean, un membre de sa classe et également membre des Recon Corps aux ailes qui se déployaient dans son dos. Il la regardait bizarrement. Christa soupira une dernière fois, tandis que Sasha se jetait avidement sur elle en quête de réponses à ses questions. Elle avait mal à la tête.

x

Christa attrapa la poignée de la porte, prête à attaquer une nouvelle journée de cours quand sa mère l'interpella. Curieuse, elle se retourna pour voir ce qu'elle avait de si important à lui dire aussi tôt le matin.

« Tu te rappelles que nous mangeons avec ton père ce soir ? Alors ne rentre pas tard, il faudra un peu de temps pour se préparer et je ne veux pas être en retard. »

La jeune fille sentit l'appréhension lui serrer le cœur tandis que toute joie désertait son esprit. Ses deux parents, ensemble dans une même pièce, avec elle au milieu. C'était sans aucun doute la chose qu'elle redoutait le plus au monde et qu'elle se voyait contrainte d'endurer une fois par mois. En face d'elle, la femme qu'elle appelait sa mère ne remarqua rien de sa détresse, continuant simplement de la fixer de son regard pâle en attendant une réponse de sa part. Elle était d'une beauté renversante, mais aussi froide que de la glace. A se demander comment une femme pareille avait pu un jour avoir l'envie de concevoir un enfant. En fait, Christa la soupçonnait de n'avoir accepté que pour faire plaisir à son père et trouver un moyen de le garder auprès d'elle pour toujours. Ce qui avait parfaitement marché puisqu'aujourd'hui ils étaient séparés et ne parlaient presque plus.

« Oui maman, je serai à l'heure, dit-elle dans un souffle. »

Lucie Lenz sembla s'en satisfaire et retourna vaquer à ses occupations, terminant de s'habiller avant de se rendre à son travail. Sans un bruit, sa fille passa la porte et prit la direction de son école.

x

Le restaurait était luxueux, comme toujours. Des serveurs propres sur eux déambulaient dans la salle, apportant plats et bouteilles aux clients, arborant un impeccable sourire professionnel. Placés à une table un peu excentrée, Christa pouvait admirer tout son saoul la rue par la vitre à sa gauche. A sa droite sa mère se tenait droite, vêtue de ses plus beaux atours, digne comme la grande dame qu'elle était. En face, son père mangeait sans un mot, arborant avec un rare talent un masque de calme mensonger. La pièce était bercée par le bruit des conversations et des couverts, une musique d'ambiance comblant doucement le vide des discussions, mais ça ne suffisait pas à faire oublier la tension qui régnait entre eux. Entre deux bouchées timides – elle n'avait pas très faim, l'estomac trop noué – l'adolescente jetait des regards furtifs à ses géniteurs. Elle détestait ces moments. Ça finissait toujours mal. De temps en temps, Lucie levait la tête vers son ex-époux mais ce dernier refusait catégoriquement de croiser son regard, lui préférant son assiette. Cette attitude était en train d'énerver sa mère, elle le voyait. La femme n'avait jamais accepté leur séparation, refusant pendant longtemps de signer leur divorce et gardant une rancune tenace envers cet homme qui l'avait rejetée – elle ! Posant brusquement sa fourchette dans un tintement grossier, elle s'essuya les coins de la bouche en faisant attention à ne pas abîmer son rouge-à-lèvre.

« Tu ne me fais pas de compliment sur ma tenue ce soir, Rod ? »

Lord Reiss soupira profondément, posant un regard las sur la beauté qui lui faisait face.

« Ne commence pas, Lucie. Tu sais bien que tu es sublime, comme toujours.

_ Je ne fais rien, répondit-elle en pinçant les lèvres. Juste que tu n'as rien dit, alors je me demande, voilà tout. Peut-être est-ce pour ça que tu es parti.

_ Je t'ai demandé de ne pas commencer, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. »

La sérénité de son père avait toujours impressionné Christa, presque autant que l'aigreur de sa mère. Ratatinée sur un coin de sa chaise, elle avait arrêté de manger et suivait d'une oreille distraite la dispute en devenir, concentrant son attention sur l'extérieur. Les gens marchaient tranquillement, qui pour rentrer chez soi, qui pour retrouver quelqu'un. Elle enviait leur quotidien si simple, elle qui était prisonnière de sa cage dorée. Elle ne pouvait les contempler que de l'autre côté d'une fenêtre.

« Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas pourquoi nous sommes là, reprit la femme. C'est toi qui insiste pour que nous jouions cette parodie de famille une fois par mois, ça n'a vraiment aucun sens.

_ C'est important, tu sais bien. C'est pour Historia.

_ Elle s'appelle Christa. »

Et voilà, c'était reparti. Rentrant toujours plus la tête dans ses épaules, la petite blonde réfréna son envie de fermer les yeux et faire le vœu de disparaitre. Elle avait déjà essayé maintes et maintes fois et ça n'avait jamais marché. Ses parents avaient toujours eu cette manie de parler d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là, décidant à sa place ce qui était bon ou mauvais pour son existence. En réalité, elle avait surtout l'impression d'être un simple ballon, coincée entre deux joueurs qui tentaient chacun de se l'approprier dans le but de remporter la victoire, sans même se soucier qu'il soit crevé à la fin ou non. Continuant de s'absorber dans la contemplation de la rue, elle souhaita de toutes ses forces que quelqu'un la sauve de cet enfer.

« Quand vas-tu arrêter cette folie ? Son prénom est Historia, je l'ai moi-même déclaré à sa naissance !

_ Et Christa est son deuxième prénom. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle devrait porter le nom que _tu_ lui as choisis au lieu du mien ! »

Là, un peu plus loin, sur la barrière. Son cœur rata un battement quand ses yeux accrochèrent les deux ailes cousues sur le blouson noir. Le parc était vide, les enfants depuis longtemps rentrés chez eux, uniquement occupé par un groupe de motards en train de rire et discuter. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre le teint basané et les cheveux bruns retenus par une broche rouge qui commençaient à lui être familiers.

« Voyons, _c'est son prénom_, dit son père, comme si répéter suffisamment le fait aller suffire à faire entendre raison à son ex-compagne.

_ Tais-toi, Rod, répliqua-t-elle, venimeuse. Tu as perdu tout droit sur elle au moment où tu as perdu sa garde, en signant ce contrat.

_ Bon sang, je suis son père !

_ Et moi sa mère ! »

Christa se leva dans un raclement de chaise, faisant claquer ses deux paumes sur la table. Ses parents sursautèrent presque, comme s'ils remarquaient pour la première fois sa présence à leur côté, avant de froncer en belle synchronisation leurs sourcils avec colère. Ils n'aimaient pas qu'on les interrompe dans leur dispute. Sans leur accorder un regard et en espérant que ses cils seraient assez longs pour masquer les larmes qui bordaient ses yeux, la jeune fille prit la direction de la sortie. Toute la salle les observait désormais, et il était certain qu'ils seraient le centre des futures conversations.

« Où vas-tu Christa ? gronda Lucie.

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant de marcher d'un pas résolu.

_ Historia, reviens ici !

_ Christa ! »

La voix de sa mère se coupa avec le claquement de la porte derrière elle, l'air frais de l'extérieur lui offrant comme un deuxième souffle. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que l'atmosphère était aussi pesante avant de contraster avec celle de la rue. D'une main, elle épongea l'eau qui menaçait de perler sur ses joues, reprenant doucement le contrôle de ses sentiments. Elle se doutait qu'on ne tarderait pas à venir à sa recherche, sans doute pour la disputer sur son comportement honteux – c'était franchement l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité – et la ramener chez elle, où elle serait enfermée. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite. Traversant la route, elle se dirigea d'un air déterminé vers le parc en contre-bas et ses occupants. Alors qu'elle s'approchait, l'attention d'un des motards finit par être attiré et ses camarades se dépêchèrent de l'imiter. C'était sûr qu'avec sa robe pastelle de petite fille de bonne famille et sa tresse française elle devait dénoter. Encore une idée saugrenue de sa mère qui tenait toujours à ce qu'elle soit bien habillée pour ces rencontres, comme pour clamer « Tu vois, je m'occupe bien d'elle, moi ». Jean était là, à l'observer comme s'il assistait à une rencontre du troisième type. Le garçon aux tâches de rousseur aussi était là et il sourit quand elle croisa son regard, ce qui lui fit plaisir en quelque sorte.

« Salut tigresse, l'accueillit-il avec ses risettes coutumières.

_ Emmène-moi faire un tour. »

Sa phrase le prit au dépourvu, elle le vit bien à la mine stupéfaite qu'il arborait. Ce n'était pas vraiment une supplique, ni même une demande, encore moins un ordre. Cela s'apparentait plus à un simple fait. Car au fond, Christa savait qu'il ne refuserait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, mais elle le savait.

« Historia ! »

La voix énervée de son père traversa l'espace qui les séparait, la faisant se retourner. Il était encore loin, elle avait le temps. Son interlocuteur avait également suivi son regard, comme tous les autres, et il la considéra avec une lueur étrange qu'elle eut du mal à déchiffrer. Puis, dans un geste fluide, il se laissa glisser de la barrière où il était assis et enjamba sa bécane, en faisant vrombir le moteur.

« Grimpe, lui dit-il en lui tendant son casque. »

Sans demander son reste, elle s'installa derrière lui et glissa la protection sur sa tête, avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille fine. La moto démarra aussitôt et c'est avec bonheur qu'elle vit s'éloigner la silhouette de son père, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse cachée par le coin d'un immeuble. Christa ferma les yeux, se laissant aller contre le dos inconnu et pourtant réconfortant, savourant la sensation du vent dans ses cheveux.

x

Ils roulèrent longtemps, sans destination ni but. Les rues défilaient autour d'eux, puis les maisons, avant qu'elles ne se fassent de plus en plus espacées et ne laissent place aux champs et aux arbres. Tout du long, Christa garda le visage enfoncé dans la veste de son sauveur, respirant l'odeur de cuir qui s'en dégageait. Doucement le paysage commença à s'éclaircir au fur et à mesure que la moto grimpait la montagne voisine de la ville, dégageant une partie du ciel de la pollution nocturne qui y régnait d'habitude. Le garçon ne dit rien, pas même une remarque piquante, et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils pourraient continuer ainsi éternellement, aller droit devant eux sans penser au lendemain, ne jamais s'arrêter tant qu'il y aurait une route sur laquelle rouler et de l'essence à mettre dans le réservoir. Ils cesseraient alors d'être des personnes et ne seraient plus qu'une vague légende de l'Ouest américain, un étrange couple sur une bécane usée qui traverse le pays sans jamais poser pied à terre. Elle ne serait plus Christa, Historia, la Reine ou qui que ce soit, elle pourrait arrêter de faire semblant et d'avoir peur du regard des autres et simplement être elle. La moto bifurqua sur un chemin de terre, l'irrégularité du sol les obligeant à ralentir. La petite blonde leva la tête, tentant de percer du regard le toit de branches qui les surplombait afin de voir les étoiles. Elle n'y arriva pas. Le chemin finit par disparaitre et le garçon coupa le moteur, les laissant seuls dans un silence assourdissant. La forêt bruissait doucement autour d'eux, vivante même au cœur de la nuit.

« Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle en retrouvant le sol avant d'enlever le casque qui lui bouchait la vue et le poser sur le siège du véhicule.

_ Quelque part, loin de la ville. »

Le ton étrange de la voix de son interlocuteur la fit se retourner et elle frissonna devant la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Dans l'obscurité du sous-bois, ils semblaient encore plus noirs que de coutume. Elle n'aimait pas cette façon qu'il avait de la dévorer du regard, tout comme ce calme froid qu'arborait son visage jusque-là si expressif. Il fit un pas et Christa recula par réflexe. Une personne sensée aurait eu peur et se serait enfuie ou au moins mise à hurler, mais pas elle. Elle ne ressentait aucune crainte, sans savoir si c'était normal ou non, juste une espèce d'appréhension. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que son compagnon allait faire et ça la mettait mal-à-l'aise. Il continua d'avancer et elle de reculer, jusqu'à ce que son dos se heurte à une surface dure. Avant qu'elle ait pu faire le moindre geste pour se dégager il était déjà sur elle, posant ses mains sur le tronc de part et d'autre de sa proie dans une posture menaçante.

« Tes parents ne t'ont jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas suivre les inconnus ?

Ses parents lui avaient dit beaucoup de choses, tellement qu'elle se sentait écrasée sous leur poids. Et elle s'était toujours efforcée de les écouter, bien gentiment, jusqu'à ce soir.

_ Si…, souffla-t-elle en réponse.

Les lèvres de son opposant s'étirèrent en un sourire dérangeant tandis qu'il rapprochait lentement son visage du sien. Il faisait si sombre que les taches de rousseur qui le parsemaient se fondaient dans le mate de sa peau.

_ Et que vas-tu faire maintenant ? demanda-t-il tout bas, sa respiration lui chatouillant le nez à chaque mot. Je pourrais faire ce que je veux de toi, te _viole_r peut-être.

_ Non.

L'assurance qu'elle avait mise dans son affirmation étonna Christa elle-même. En face d'elle son agresseur se redressa un peu sous le coup de la surprise, perdant beaucoup de son air menaçant par la même occasion.

_ Et pourquoi ça ? »

La petite blonde se retint de sourire. A la façon dont il avait prononcé sa phrase, on aurait dit un enfant qui boudait parce qu'on lui aurait refusé une friandise.

« Parce que tu es fille, et parce que tu ne le feras pas tout simplement, répondit-elle calmement. »

Cette fois-ci, la motarde s'éloigna en grommelant, passant une main dans les cheveux fous de sa frange. C'était vrai qu'elle faisait très garçon manqué dans ses vêtements négligés et son énorme blouson, mais la hauteur de sa voix et la finesse de sa taille étaient plus qu'éloquentes. Elle semblait un peu déçue que sa mise en scène tombe à l'eau mais elle reprit rapidement du poil de la bête et pointa un doigt autoritaire dans la direction de la plus petite.

« Tout d'abord, sache que le fait d'être une fille ne m'empêche pas de te violer, en aucun cas, déclara-t-elle avec sérieux.

Christa sentit un peu de sa superbe fondre à cette pensée, des images qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé envisager un jour lui passant en tête. Elle remercia muettement l'arbre sur lequel elle était encore appuyée de cacher son rougissement dans son ombre.

_ Mais pour la suite, ouais, tu as raison, reprit sa compagne en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, je le ferai pas, c'est pas mon truc. Mais que ça te serve de leçon à l'avenir, on ne part pas en balade avec le premier venu comme ça ! »

Elle resta une fraction de seconde à fixer sa mine faussement énervée et la conviction qui brillait dans son regard, avant qu'un rire sincère et libérateur ne la secoue violemment. Tout ça pour ça ! La jeune fille n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire que cette inconnue qu'elle avait vue en tout et pour tout trois fois ait monté tout un scénario dans le seul but de lui apprendre la prudence.

« Hé, c'est pas drôle… ! »

Son air vexé ne fit que rajouter à l'hilarité de la blonde qui dû se faire violence pour réussir à arrêter de rire. Des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues et elle les essuya distraitement en s'excusant pour son comportement. Cela faisait moins d'une heure qu'elle avait quitté le restaurant et pourtant c'était comme si ça n'avait jamais eu lieu.

« Bon, allez, grogna son interlocutrice une fois qu'elle fut revenue au calme, on va pas rester là éternellement. Suis-moi. »

Et sans l'attendre, elle s'enfonça dans la pénombre du bois, marchant d'une allure très assurée pour quelqu'un qui ne devait pas y voir à plus de deux mètres devant elle. Christa lui emboita le pas sans réfléchir, obligée d'aller vite pour rester à sa hauteur. Foutue personne avec des grandes jambes. Les branches craquaient sous leur poids tandis que les animaux se taisaient sur leur passage donnant au lieu une apparence austère et angoissante. Mais la petite lycéenne n'avait pas peur, loin de là. Elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien, de la même façon qu'elle avait _su_ quand la brune avait menacé de la violer et _su_ quand elle lui avait demandé de l'emmener sur sa moto. Cette conviction était codée dans ses gènes de la même façon qu'un animal sait reconnaître un prédateur ou non. Elle était en sécurité à ses côtés.

Finalement, la silhouette qui la devançait commença à se découper de plus en plus clairement sur le décor alentour et Christa comprit qu'elles approchaient de la sortie de la forêt. Quand la motarde s'arrêta à la lisière pour l'attendre, elle resta un moment à la regarder. Elle observa avec quelle délicatesse la lumière dessinait les contours de son corps, soulignait la ligne de ses cuisses, appuyait le décalage entre ses hanches et son blouson trop grand, magnifiait la courbe de son cou. Comment avait-elle pu ne serait-ce qu'un instant la prendre pour un homme alors qu'elle transpirait à ce point de féminité ? Sans la quitter des yeux, la blonde avança jusqu'à se mettre à son niveau et alors elle vit ce que l'ombre de sa compagne lui avait caché jusque-là. Une courte plage d'herbe s'étendait à leurs pieds avant de finir abruptement avec le bord de la falaise. Au-delà la ville brillait de mille feux dans ses habits nocturnes épousant avec grâce les bords de la vallée où elle se trouvait, alanguie comme une courtisane parée de diamants sur le sofa d'un riche notable. Christa se tourna vers la jeune femme près d'elle, époustouflée, et remarqua que cette dernière se délectait apparemment de son effet. Les étoiles de la cité se reflétaient dans ses yeux noirs.

« Tu connaissais cet endroit ?

_ Tu croyais vraiment que je t'avais emmenée dans un coin pareil par pur hasard ? ricana-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Il y a un point d'observation accessible par la route un peu plus haut, mais je préfère la vue d'ici. C'est plus tranquille. »

Sur ces mots elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, soupirant d'aise, avant de l'inviter à la rejoindre d'un regard. Pliant avec soin sa robe pour qu'elle épouse ses mouvements, elle se glissa au sol et étendit ses jambes devant elle, s'amusant du contraste entre sa peau ivoire et la nature qui semblait presque noire en comparaison. Pour un peu elle se serait cru dans un film en noir et blanc, un de ceux où la gentille fille des années cinquante rencontre le méchant garçon et sa veste en cuir. Cette idée la fit sourire et elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard en coin à sa voisine pour confirmer qu'elles collaient parfaitement au cliché. Appuyée sur ses coudes, quasiment allongée, la brune semblait presque s'ennuyer. Elle trifouilla vaguement autour dans le but de trouver un brin d'herbe à se caler entre les dents, avant d'abandonner et reporter son attention sur la blonde qui lui tenait compagnie.

« Alors, dis-moi, de quoi t'ai-je sauvée ? Un inconnu offensant ? Un garde du corps encombrant ? Ou juste un oncle trop entreprenant ?

_ Une réunion de famille, répondit-elle en grimaçant.

_ Wow, autant dire l'Enfer sur Terre. Tu devrais m'appeler Dieu pour ça. »

Christa rit tandis que ses mains attrapaient l'élastique dans ses cheveux et s'affairaient à défaire la tresse qui commençait à la tirailler.

« Merci, Dieu.

_ Bénie sois-tu mon enfant, réplica-t-elle avec un air sérieux et un signe de croix qui la fit sourire. »

Le silence revint quelques secondes, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans sa tignasse et tirant dessus sans qu'elle arrive à quoique ce soit. Sa compagne la regardait, étendue sur le côté, la joue posée dans le creux de sa paume. Comme si un spectacle pareil pouvait être intéressant.

« Au fait, dit brusquement la lycéenne, je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles.

_ Hm. Je suis Ymir, et toi ? Ah non laisse, je sais ! déclara-t-elle en souriant. Historia c'est ça ? »

La jeune fille cru qu'elle allait s'arracher une mèche tant elle sursauta fort à l'entente de ce prénom. Délaissant son cuir chevelu douloureux et sa coiffure en désordre, elle laissa ses mains retomber dans son giron avant de sourire afin de masquer son trouble à son interlocutrice.

« Eh bien en fait… non, c'est Christa.

_ Ah ? Zut, j'étais persuadée d'avoir entendu le type t'appeler comme ça, là-bas, au parc. Je deviens sourde on dirait ! dit-elle, apparemment dépitée par elle-même.

_ Ah, non ! s'exclama-t-elle, ne voulant pas lui mentir. Il m'a bien appelée comme ça, c'est aussi mon prénom. »

Ymir la regarda sans comprendre, fronçant un instant son sourcil gauche, puis le droit. Finalement, elle se redressa en position assise et croisa les bras, toujours en pleine de réflexion.

« Je comprends pas, déclara-t-elle de but en blanc. »

La blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se demandant comment expliquer la situation bizarre dans laquelle elle se trouvait sans paraître pour une folle pour autant. Elle avait toujours eu peur du regard des autres et de leur jugement, et la simple idée de ce qu'ils pourraient penser d'elle s'ils connaissaient son histoire l'effrayait. En face d'elle la motarde continuait de la fixer, attendant presque patiemment la suite. Et alors qu'elle croisait ce regard vierge de tout préjugé absurde, elle se demanda ce qui l'inquiétait au juste. Quel évènement si terrible méritait qu'elle s'en fasse autant. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Christa se dit que si même aux inconnus elle ne disait pas la vérité alors autant arrêter d'y penser et vivre dans le mensonge pour toujours.

« C'est un peu compliqué mais… disons que j'ai deux prénoms, commença-t-elle, l'un utilisé par mon père, et l'autre par ma mère et plus ou moins tout le monde depuis que je suis inscrite avec au lycée. Du coup, je suppose que tu peux utiliser celui que tu veux ? Vu que toi tu connais les deux… »

La brune la regardait avec de grands yeux écarquillés, apparemment choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Voyant son air, la lycéenne tenta de sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère et faire comme si tout ce qu'elle venait de dire était parfaitement normal, mais échoua lamentablement.

« Pourquoi ? »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle prononça, mais c'était amplement suffisant pour exprimer le trouble qui était le sien. Machinalement, la plus petite recommença à trifouiller dans ses cheveux, s'occupant les mains afin de s'occuper l'esprit et vaguement cacher son malaise.

« Je ne sais pas trop, c'est comme ça depuis si longtemps… En fait, c'est depuis qu'ils ont divorcé. Je crois que ma mère l'a très mal pris et c'est pour ça qu'elle a fait toutes ces demandes administratives pour que j'ai son nom au lieu de celui de mon père, c'est vers là qu'elle a commencé à m'appeler par mon deuxième prénom aussi. J'étais petite tu sais, alors sur le coup j'ai pas trop compris ce que ça signifiait et puis, ben, je m'en fichais un peu aussi, ça n'avait pas l'air important à l'époque. Mais maintenant, c'est de pire en pire et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à savoir quoi faire, comment réagir, comment… »

Plus elle parlait plus ses doigts tiraient de façon désordonnée, lui faisant mal sans qu'elle s'en préoccupe réellement. Ses pensées dérivaient au milieu de ses souvenirs d'enfance et ses problèmes d'adolescente, naviguant en eaux troubles et risquant à tout moment de se faire engloutir par la tempête qui faisait rage. Elle entendit un soupir étouffé, puis le bruit de l'herbe qui glisse sur des vêtements et soudainement deux mains froides se posèrent sur les siennes, les repoussant au loin. Calmement, Ymir s'appliqua à défaire les nœuds dans sa tignasse blonde, la fraicheur de ses doigts lui faisant plus de bien qu'elle ne le croyait possible.

« Doucement, souffla-t-elle de sa voix basse. Tu es dans une situation bien tordue petite tigresse, ça y'a pas de doute. »

Elle acquiesça muettement, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer le ballet dans ses cheveux. Se concentrer sur son toucher la détendait, chassant au loin tous ses soucis pour la laisser en paix, l'espace d'un instant. Remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, elle s'en servit comme d'un oreiller tandis que sa compagne continuait de s'affairer dans son dos.

« Tu préfères lequel ?

_ Hm ? grogna-t-elle faiblement, avant de frissonner quand un doigt frôla sa nuque.

_ De prénom, tu préfères lequel ? »

Christa rouvrit les yeux, les fixant sur la ville en contre-bas mais sans la regarder pour autant, masquée par le voile de ses réflexions.

« Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi ?

_ Si, dis-moi. C'est pour savoir comment je dois t'appeler.

_ Oh, je vois… »

Se redressant dans une position plus dynamique, elle effleura sans le vouloir la jeune femme derrière elle – elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était rapprochée à ce point. Les mains dans ses cheveux avaient presque terminé leur travail tandis qu'elle réfléchissait.

« C'est difficile de choisir… Christa est une gentille fille, je suppose. Elle est aimable avec tout le monde, polie avec les professeurs, écoute ses parents, elle fait ses devoirs et a de bonnes notes. Elle a aussi quelques amis et fait partie d'un club pour aider les autres. Elle n'a pas d'ennemis par contre, tout le monde aime bien Christa.

_ Wow, ça sonne terriblement ennuyeux ! Et Historia ?

_ Eh bien… je ne connais pas vraiment Historia. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas été elle depuis tellement longtemps, je ne me souviens plus de ce à quoi elle ressemblait…

_ Hm… »

Maintenant parfaitement démêlée, elle sentait sa chevelure flotter sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Soupirant profondément, elle se laissa aller en arrière, s'appuyant sur Ymir et basculant la tête pour croiser son regard.

« Est-ce que je suis bizarre ? »

La brune semblait gênée, si bien que sa compagne faillit sourire en remarquant le rougissement qui lui brulait les joues. Détournant le regard, elle prit un air sérieux pour masquer son embarras mais ne se dégagea pas de son contact pour autant.

« Carrément, ouais, répondit-elle d'un ton bourru. T'es la fille la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais rencontrée.

Ah… finalement elle avait raison, la vérité n'était pas toujours bonne à dire. Les lèvres tremblantes, elle tenta de faire comme si les mots de celle qu'elle considérait comme une étrangère il y a peu encore ne l'atteignaient pas et posa ses mains dans l'herbe afin de s'en aider pour se relever.

_ Mais c'est cool.

Christa suspendit son geste, attentive.

_ C'est cool, parce qu'on est tous bizarres. Regarde, moi je suis une pseudo-adulte qui traîne avec un groupe de vieux motards totalement pédés, dors en amphi, m'engueule avec ma famille par téléphone mais leur envoie quand même des cadeaux pour Noël, avant d'enfiler mon costume de super-héros la nuit venue et sauver des jolies blondes de leur repas de famille désastreux. »

Complètement abandonnée contre le torse d'Ymir, le visage enfoui dans ses paumes, elle ne savait plus trop si elle avait envie de rire ou de pleurer. La jeune femme aux taches de rousseur posa son menton sur le haut de son crâne et elle la sentit vibrer dans son dos tandis qu'elle se remettait à parler.

« C'est normal d'être bizarre. En fait, c'est plutôt de la normalité qu'on devrait se méfier, parce que quelqu'un de trop parfait ça n'existe pas. »

La lycéenne ne dit rien. Elle se sentait… submergée. Une reconnaissance sans nom s'était emparée de la moindre cellule de son être, entièrement dévouée à sa compagne et avec quelle bonté elle avait réconforté une parfaite inconnue comme elle. Sa bienfaitrice ne s'en rendait sans doute pas compte, mais cette peur la rongeait depuis si longtemps, c'était un poids sans commune mesure qui venait de s'envoler de ses épaules. Maintenant elle allait devoir apprendre à vivre sans, ce serait sans doute long et fastidieux, mais elle y arriverait. Christa voulait exprimer tout cela, expliquer à la motarde à quel point elle la remerciait pour ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Trop de sentiments, trop de choses, comment condenser tant d'émotion dans une simple phrase ?

« Bon après, j'avoue que sauter sur un mec que tu connais pas et lui demander de t'emmener faire un tour en moto, c'est quand même vaaachement craignos, continua-t-elle sans se douter du débat interne de son interlocutrice. En fait t'as raison, oublie tout ce que j'ai dit : t'es bizarre, on devrait t'enfermer.

_ Hé ! s'exclama la plus jeune aussitôt. »

Se redressant brusquement, elle donna un coup dans le menton d'Ymir qui partit à la renverse, serrant son os meurtri entre ses mains. Elle roula au sol, pestant contre la douleur et lui criant dessus pour savoir _ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête bordel !_ mais sans y mettre de réelle méchanceté pour autant. Devant ce spectacle grotesque, la petite blonde se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, remerciant le ciel d'avoir mis une personne pareille sur son chemin. Elle était vraiment heureuse d'être sortie du restaurant, à ce moment-là, heureuse d'avoir eue le courage de désobéir à ses parents et marcher à la rencontre de la brune. Elle ne savait pas comment aurait terminé sa soirée sans elle.

« Je t'ordonne de stopper immédiatement ce foutu rire angélique, ça fait mal ! J'ai failli me mordre la langue par ta faute !

_ Désolée, désolée… Mais tu l'as bien cherché, surtout que c'est _toi_ qui m'as proposée deux fois d'aller faire un tour. C'est toi qu'on devrait enfermer !

_ Uh, coupable votre honneur ! Les blondes sont ma kryptonite ! »

Christa rit à nouveau, sans trop savoir si c'était une blague ou réellement des avances. Mais au fond ça n'avait pas de vraie importance à ce moment précis, elle était juste bien, libérée de ses problèmes et en compagnie d'une… amie ? Oui, d'une amie. La motarde avait arrêté de s'agiter et était maintenant tranquillement allongée au sol, le regard rivé vers les étoiles. Assise à ses côtés, elle regarda un moment sa poitrine s'élever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration, avant de poser sa joue sur ses genoux repliés et l'observer en silence. Elles auraient pu rester comme ça jusqu'au petit matin si Ymir ne s'était pas tournée vers elle, rougissant face à son attention rivée sur elle et sa position qui laissait ses cuisses dénudées.

« T-tu vas finir par attraper froid comme ça, déclara-t-elle en tentant de poser ses yeux partout sauf sur cette peau découverte.

_ Non, il fait bon. On est presque en été tu sais. »

Elle grogna pour toute réponse avant de s'allonger sur le flanc, lui tournant le dos. Il faisait trop noir pour que la jeune fille remarque le rouge qui colorait la pointe de ses oreilles, heureusement. Elle resta un moment dans cette position, se basant sur son ouïe pour deviner les gestes et mouvements de sa compagne, avant de décider que tout ceci était ridicule et se remettre sur le dos. Elle respira à pleins poumons, chassant les cuisses blanches de ses pensées et jeta un coup d'œil timide à sa droite. Christa avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, les lumières de la ville éclairant son visage et éclaircissant ses iris bleutés. La brune resta un moment à la contempler, le souffle coupé, avant de sentir son cœur se serrer devant la solitude qui se dégageait de sa posture. Elle était bien jeune pour avoir déjà ce genre d'expression. Tendant la main, elle lui tapota l'avant-bras du bout du doigt.

« Hé, tu veux que je te ramène ? Tes darons sont peut-être tarés mais il se fait tard, ils vont finir par s'inquiéter.

_ Hm… »

Doucement, comme un flocon de neige descend jusqu'au sol, la blonde se laissa glisser près d'elle, se recroquevillant en position fœtale et posant sa tête contre la sienne.

« Dans une minute, d'accord ? Je voudrais encore un peu profiter de la sérénité qui règne ici avant d'y retourner.

_ … ok. »

Se remettant sur le dos, Ymir arrêta de parler et se mit à compter les étoiles, les cheveux de Christa lui chatouillant la tempe. Si elle voulait rester ici, alors elle resterait ici avec elle. Si elle voulait rentrer, alors elle la conduirait. Quoi que cette petite blonde décide, elle s'exécuterait.

x

« Arrête-toi là. »

Docilement, Ymir amena la moto contre le trottoir et coupa le moteur, replongeant la rue dans le silence dont elles l'avaient tirée. C'était un quartier résidentiel banal, composé de maisons qui se ressemblent toutes et leur jardin plus ou moins personnalisé en fonction des habitants. Christa sauta à terre avant de retirer son casque et de le lui tendre. La brune le récupéra distraitement.

« Tu as peur de me faire voir ta maison, c'est pour ça que tu veux que je te dépose au bout de la rue ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin faussement débonnaire.

_ Non, c'est juste que ma mère doit être en train de monter la garde derrière la porte, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en prenne à toi. Et j'avoue que je n'ai pas très envie que tu me voies me faire engueuler non plus. »

Elle rit doucement, mais ça sonnait faux. Face à face, leurs regards se croisèrent sans qu'aucune des deux ne sache quoi dire, toutes deux sachant pertinemment que c'était l'heure de se dire au revoir mais incapable de trouver les bons mots pour. La lycéenne passait son poids d'une jambe à l'autre, apparemment gênée, tandis que sa compagne se triturait les doigts, les avant-bras appuyés sur le guidon de sa bécane. Christa prit une lente inspiration.

« Je crois… qu'il est temps que j'y aille.

_ Oui, je crois aussi. C'était une chouette soirée, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

_ Pour sûr ! sourit la plus jeune à son tour. En tous cas, merci pour tout Ymir. Ce soir, tu as-

_ Nah, tais-toi, j'ai rien fait du tout, la coupa-t-elle en balayant l'air devant elle de sa main. Allez, va te faire botter les fesses maintenant, tigresse. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'entente de ce surnom idiot – oubliant même de protester que _si, elle avait fait beaucoup_ – puis, avec un dernier signe de main, s'éloigna en direction de chez elle. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait une fois le seuil de la porte passé, mais le regard de sa compagne qu'elle sentait posé sur son dos lui donnait de la force. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, elle avait arrêté d'être parfaite. Et ça faisait vraiment du bien.

« Hé, attend ! »

Se retournant, Christa jeta un regard interrogateur à la jeune femme aux taches de rousseur, avant de revenir sur ses pas pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait. Ymir semblait un peu mal-à-l'aise, mais une lueur déterminée brillait dans ses yeux.

« Est-ce… Est-ce qu'on pourra se revoir ? »

La plus petite cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, le temps d'assimiler la question. Cela lui avait semblé tellement évident qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à le préciser, mais apparemment son interlocutrice n'en était pas aussi certaine qu'elle. Elle se sentit fondre devant la candeur de sa demande, s'étonnant toujours qu'une créature aussi envoutante puisse se révéler si douce.

« Bien sûr. »

Le visage de la motarde s'illumina aussitôt et la blonde sentit une nouvelle vague de tendresse la submerger de toutes parts. Elle était affligeante d'ingénuité parfois, mais c'était affreusement mignon. Farfouillant dans la poche de son jean, elle finit par en sortir son téléphone portable, sa mine si expressive laissant tout voir de la joie qui l'animait. Christa lui dicta diligemment son numéro, puisqu'elle n'avait pas son propre téléphone sur elle faute de poche où le mettre et lui fit promettre de lui envoyer un sms afin qu'elle ait ses coordonnées. Alors qu'elle allait s'en retourner vers sa maison et le châtiment qui l'y attendait, un souvenir lui traversa soudainement l'esprit.

« Au fait…

_ Hm ?

_ Lequel tu as choisi ?

L'air interrogateur d'Ymir suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'elle devrait préciser si elle voulait une réponse à sa question.

_ De prénom, lequel tu as choisi ?

_ Ah, ça… »

Un sourire énigmatique étira les lèvres de la brune qui prit bien soin de ménager son effet en enfilant son casque et rallumant son moteur. Elle le fit vrombir plusieurs fois, s'assurant ainsi d'avoir bien réveillé tout le voisinage avant de se pencher vers elle et lui révéler :

« Aucun des deux.

_ Quoi ? »

Mais déjà la brune avait démarré en trombe, riant de sa farce et lui faisant un large adieu de la main. Christa resta un moment immobile, pestant contre _cette imbécile d'Ymir_, avant de se fendre d'un sourire résigné. Tant pis, ce serait pour une autre fois. Inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage, elle reprit le chemin de chez elle. Comme elle s'y attendait, le portail du jardin n'avait pas fini de grincer que déjà la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait à toute volée, dévoilant une Lucie Lenz de fort mauvaise humeur. La jeune fille ne plaça pas un mot tout le temps que dura la dispute, sa mère occupant tout l'espace sonore avec le tableau haut en couleurs qu'elle lui fit de son départ du restaurant, de la honte phénoménale qu'elle lui avait faite, de sa déception profonde envers elle et de tous les commentaires désobligeants qu'avait eu son père après une telle scène. Alors que sa génitrice lui hurlait dessus, la petite blonde avait la tête ailleurs, repensant aux étoiles et à la beauté de la ville la nuit.

Elle fut autorisée à aller se coucher après trente minutes de sermon, avoir reçu l'ordre de ne plus jamais recommencer et été punie par une privation de sortie pour le mois à venir. Se laissant tomber en grognant sur son lit, elle soupira contre son oreiller avant de sentir un objet désagréable lui rentrer dans l'os de la hanche. Se tortillant, elle extirpa son téléphone portable de sous elle et l'alluma en constatant qu'elle avait un message.

[ 'nuit tigresse ]

Christa sourit avant d'enregistrer le numéro d'Ymir dans son répertoire.

x

Le lendemain Christa s'endormit en cours, rattrapant malgré elle le sommeil manquant à sa nuit écourtée. Il était si rare qu'elle se couche tard que son corps n'était pas habitué à fonctionner avec moins de huit heures de repos et il le lui faisait insidieusement remarquer. Quand son professeur de mathématiques la réveilla pour lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, elle remarqua qu'il n'était même pas en colère contre elle, juste inquiet. Tout comme ses amis, constata-t-elle après un coup d'œil autour d'elle. La Reine était si appliquée, si parfaite dans son travail et sa vie scolaire, c'était forcément que quelque chose de grave était arrivé pour qu'elle pique du nez de la sorte. Christa se sentit presque blessée par cette vision tronquée que les gens qu'elle côtoyait au quotidien avaient d'elle-même. A croire qu'à leurs yeux elle n'était même plus un être humain, avec ses carences et ses défauts, ils l'avaient élevée au statut de quasi-divinité, forte et inébranlable. Un tel constat aurait dû la faire se gonfler de fierté, mais il ne fit que creuser un peu davantage le gouffre qu'elle sentait se former entre elle et le reste du monde. Quand l'enseignant reposa sa question, Christa sourit avant de s'excuser et prétendre de banals problèmes familiaux, promettant de ne plus recommencer. Il hocha simplement la tête avant de reprendre sa correction d'exercice au tableau, satisfait.

Sasha la cuisina tout le long que dura la pause-déjeuner, s'alarmant de ses cernes et de son comportement en classe. En tant que sa meilleure amie elle connaissait quelques détails sur la relation tendue qu'entretenaient ses parents, même si Christa ne lui avait jamais donné toutes les informations. Une fourchette piquée dans son steak dans une main, un bout de pain dans l'autre, la châtaine s'évertua à lui tirer les vers du nez, lui promettant d'arracher les yeux de la sorcière – c'était ainsi qu'elle appelait Lucie Lenz – si elle avait encore fait des siennes. Bien que touchée par tant d'engouement, la petite blonde se mit en devoir de la rassurer.

« Tout va bien, je t'assure, dit-elle en faisant des gestes apaisants. C'est juste que hier c'était notre grand repas en famille mensuel, tu sais, ils se sont engueulés comme d'habitude et…

Elle hésita._ Et je me suis enfuie avec un motard que je ne connaissais pas qui était en fait une motarde, on a passé une partie de la nuit ensemble et je lui ai dit plus de choses en quelques heures pendant qu'elle était en train de me démêler les cheveux que je ne t'en ai jamais dites en plusieurs années. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je crois que c'est à cause de ses doigts, ils devaient être magiques ou quelque chose du genre parce que plus ils me touchaient et plus je me calmais et plus je me confiais, ça ne m'était jamais arrivée. Puis finalement elle m'a ramené chez moi et quand ma mère m'est finalement tombée dessus pour me dire mes quatre vérités, eh bien ça ne m'a fait aucun effet parce que j'avais encore la protection magique de ses doigts sur moi et ses mots blessants m'ont glissé dessus sans me toucher et je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi forte qu'à cet instant._

_ … et je crois que ça m'a un peu tourmentée, parce que j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir après, mais c'est tout. »

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls et avant qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, elle avait menti à sa meilleure amie. C'était comme si elle voulait garder cette rencontre secrète, pour que ses souvenirs d'Ymir n'appartiennent qu'à elle. Mâchant son repas, Sasha la regardait sans ciller et pendant une fraction de seconde Christa cru qu'elle allait la percer à jour, mais elle se contenta de soupirer et poser une main réconfortante sur la sienne.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée ? C'est dans les moments comme ça que ça sert les amis. »

La bonté de sa compagne la fit culpabiliser de lui avoir caché la vérité. Mais bon, après tout, ce n'était pas un bien gros mensonge, et de toute façon elle avait bien le droit d'avoir un jardin secret non ? Souriant doucement, elle serra ses doigts autour de ceux de son amie.

« Désolée, j'y penserai la prochaine fois. »

Son opposante sourit vigoureusement, avant de la relâcher et enchaîner sur des sujets plus légers ayant sans doute pour but de lui changer les idées. Elle monologua un moment sur la cruauté de leurs professeurs, les dernières frasques de son imbécile de petit ami et les quelques nouveautés au sujet des clubs sportifs. Apparemment la capitaine des pom-pom-girls et la championne du club de boxe thaïe se faisaient toujours et encore la gueule tandis que les joueurs de l'équipe de football américain continuaient d'exciter les foules. Et alors que son interlocutrice la questionnait sur l'évolution de sa relation avec le ô combien merveilleux Reiner Braun, Christa laissa distraitement son regard dériver sur son téléphone portable posé sur la table près de son plateau. Pour une raison inconnue, l'absence de nouveau message lui fit se serrer le cœur.

x

« Tu peux y aller si tu veux, je finirai tout seul. »

Relevant la tête dans un sursaut, Christa jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension à l'unique autre membre actif de son club. Il la fixait avec ce sourire doux et plein de gentillesse qui était le sien et il lui fallut un moment de plus pour comprendre qu'il avait sans doute remarqué l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle n'avait presque pas avancé dans son travail, relisant cinq fois la même ligne sans la voir, ses yeux se posant bien plus volontiers sur l'écran éteint de son portable que celui allumé de l'ordinateur.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle embarrassée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me remettre à-

_ Tu es là presque tous les soirs, toujours sérieuse, toujours de bonne humeur. Alors, pour une fois que tu n'es pas en forme, repose toi un peu sur moi d'accord ? Sinon je vais vraiment finir par me sentir inutile, finit-il dans un rire. »

Gênée, la jeune fille considéra un moment son compagnon, le détaillant du regard. Marco était, à n'en pas douter, le garçon le plus angélique qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Il s'était proposé de lui-même quand il avait entendu dire qu'elle ouvrait un club de soutien et ne l'avait jamais laissée tomber depuis. Plutôt grand, athlétique, il aurait aisément pu rentrer dans l'équipe de foot s'il ne lui avait préféré celle de cheerleading. Aujourd'hui encore son choix restait un mystère pour la plupart des élèves du lycée et si les rumeurs sur son homosexualité allaient bon train, plutôt que le harceler à ce propos les autres adolescents avaient préféré le louer pour son choix et en faire un sujet d'envie ; lui, seul homme dans ce harem de beautés au corps de rêve. Christa s'était longtemps étonnée de ce revirement de situation, surtout dans une école où habituellement les différences étaient plus souvent la raison de rejets qu'autre chose, avant de finalement arriver à une conclusion simple. Tout le monde aimait Marco Bodt, avec ses fossettes et ses adorables taches de rousseur. Alors ils avaient tout simplement préféré oublier le problème de son originalité en se voilant la face, gardant ces histoires dans un coin pour quand ils seraient plus grands, plus matures. Ce n'était pas vraiment une solution en soi, mais c'était un début. En face d'elle, le brun continuait de lui sourire et elle dû s'avouer vaincue à son tour. Se levant, elle attrapa ses affaires avec joie et reconnaissance.

« Merci, et encore désolée.

_ Repose toi bien. »

Sérieusement, qui pourrait ne pas aimer Marco Bodt ?

x

Elle marchait d'un pas alerte en traversant les pelouses de l'établissement, ses yeux balayant les alentours à la recherche d'elle ne savait trop quoi au juste. La main dans la poche de sa veste, elle tenait serré son téléphone, s'attendant à ce qu'il vibre à tout moment. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer cette tension qui s'était emparée d'elle, ni pourquoi elle avait tant espéré. Après tout ça ne faisait même pas 24h qu'elle avait donné son numéro à Ymir, c'était normal qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore recontactée non ? A moins qu'elle attende que ce soit elle qui fasse le premier pas ? Elle arriva au portail du lycée et elle sentit son cœur bondir hors de sa cage thoracique quand un blouson noir entra dans son champ de vision. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et le bruit de ses chaussures raclant le sol fit se retourner Jean, qui lui jeta un regard peu amène. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un, mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Ce n'était pas la personne que _elle_ attendait. Reprenant son chemin, elle sentit la déception former une boule compacte dans le creux de sa gorge. Ses pieds suivant seuls la route familière qui la reconduirait chez elle, un nouvel espoir lui gonfla la poitrine quand elle passa devant une ruelle qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. S'engouffrant entre ses murs peu hospitaliers, elle se molesta pour sa stupidité de n'y avoir pas pensé avant. Bien entendu que la motarde devait se trouver là, assise sur le siège de sa bécane, entourée de ses compagnons à l'air aussi menaçant qu'elle. Quand la rue s'élargit jusqu'à former la placette où elles s'étaient rencontrée pour la première fois, la certitude de la voir était si forte que la chute n'en fut que plus grande. Il n'y avait personne, pas même un chat. Se mordant la lèvre sans y penser, Christa se remit à marcher en direction de sa maison.

Le repas se déroula en silence, sa mère étant d'autant plus glaciale qu'elle était toujours en colère pour la veille. La petite blonde lui en fut plutôt reconnaissante, elle qui n'avait de toute façon aucune envie de parler. Elle monta dans sa chambre dès qu'elle eut terminé de débarrasser la table, s'écroulant sur son lit sans même enlever ses chaussures. Elle se sentait comme vidée de toute force ou motivation, avec la seule envie de se rouler en boule et attendre que le jour suivant vienne. Mais au lieu de se laisser aller comme elle le souhaitait, elle se releva et s'attela à la tâche laborieuse de ses devoirs, ce qui eut le mérite de l'occuper au moins un temps. Une fois son dernier calcul bouclé, elle analysa le décor autour d'elle à la recherche d'une nouvelle occupation mais, ne trouvant rien, se décida à se glisser sous sa couette. Il était encore tôt, mais et alors ? Son lit était froid et il lui faudrait un moment pour le réchauffer. Plongée dans l'obscurité, son ouïe affinée parvenait à capter les sons de produisait la télévision à l'étage en dessous, les bruits caractéristiques d'une fusillade de film d'action. Fermant les paupières, elle soupira longuement et attendit que le sommeil vienne la cueillir. Quand elle se leva brusquement, attrapa son téléphone portable posé sur sa table de chevet et ouvrit de quoi écrire un nouveau message. C'était stupide, stupide, stupide. Pourquoi avait-elle attendu toute la journée alors qu'il lui suffisait de se lancer ? Alors qu'elle allait appuyer sur la touche « envoyer », une vibration lui fit trembler les mains en même temps qu'une petite enveloppe apparaissait dans le coin supérieur droit. Elle l'ouvrit avant même d'y penser.

[ ça y est, j'ai trouvé ! ]

[ De ? ]

Elle rougit quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait répondu aussitôt ; bon sang Ymir allait savoir qu'elle était collée à son téléphone, à patienter comme une imbécile ! Christa avait envie de s'énerver, de l'engueuler pour avoir mis tant de temps à lui parler, alors même qu'elle savait que ces sentiments étaient totalement déplacés. Et puis son nom s'était affiché sur l'écran et tout avait disparu. Elle était à peu près sûre que la jeune femme allait se moquer d'elle pour sa réponse si rapide, mais elle était bien trop contente pour s'en soucier réellement.

[ une devinette ! j'ai passé la journée à me demander comment lancer la conversation le plus coolement possible tvois et finalement j'ai trouvé ! une devinette ! (et wow, tu tapes plus vite que l'éclair, je t'ai manquée krrkr ?)]

_Quelle idiote. Quelle idiote, quelle idiote, quelle idiote._ Pourtant, la petite blonde n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle relisait encore et encore le message. Alors comme ça elle n'avait pas été la seule à se prendre la tête toute la journée ? Cette idée lui faisait tout drôle. Et alors qu'elle essayait toujours en vain de décrocher ce foutu sourire de son visage, ses doigts écrivaient tout seuls.

[ Oui. ]

Puis, la réponse tardant à venir :

[ Alors, tu me la racontes cette devinette ? ]

x

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent dans une parfaite tranquillité. Christa ayant retrouvé un rythme de sommeil plus habituel elle ne s'endormit plus en cours et le petit incident fut rapidement oublié. Son quotidien retrouva sa normalité, entre les études et les activités extra-scolaires, elle réussit avec brio un examen en géographie qu'elle avait passé son week-end à réviser et s'accorda le luxe de manger en ville un midi plutôt qu'à la cantine comme elles le faisaient en général avec Sasha. Conny, le petit ami de cette dernière, se joignit à elles pour l'occasion et elle passa un réel bon moment – qu'elle cacha bien entendu à sa mère, sa privation de sortie étant toujours d'actualité. Un soir, Reiner vint la voir pour lui proposer d'aller boire un verre et pour la première fois elle fut vraiment heureuse que sa génitrice l'ait punie de la sorte. Le garçon s'en retourna dépité mais jurant de réussir, un jour. Vraiment, c'était comme si rien n'avait changé dans la vie de Christa. A l'exception des sms qu'elle recevait occasionnellement et du regard un peu plus lumineux qu'elle avait à ces moments-là.

Le professeur d'anglais était en train d'écrire une liste de vocabulaire sur le tableau noir que Christa s'appliquait à noter. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa droite, elle retint avec difficulté un sourire en voyant le visage déformé par l'ennui de Sasha. La pause déjeuner venait de se terminer et elle connaissait assez son amie pour savoir qu'elle était en pleine digestion à l'heure actuelle et donc incapable de garder son attention focalisée sur autre chose que ses rêveries. Retournant à sa feuille, elle soupira en songeant au cours qui commençait à peine et la flemme profonde dans laquelle il la plongeait. Une vibration soudaine dans la poche de son pantalon manqua de la faire sursauter et malgré sa curiosité elle résista à l'envie d'attraper son téléphone pour lire le contenu du message qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle devrait attendre l'intercours, c'était le règlement du lycée qui le stipulait. Son stylo traçant des lettres soignées, elle se tendit brusquement quand son portable vibra pour la seconde fois. Puis la troisième, et la quatrième. Bon sang, qu'est ce qui se passait ? D'habitude Ymir n'était jamais aussi pressée – car il était évident que c'était elle, la petite blonde n'ayant pas donné son numéro à tant de personnes que cela – quelque chose avait dû se produire pour la faire réagir ainsi. Alarmée et vaguement inquiète, elle jeta un regard à l'enseignant pour vérifier qu'il ne lui accordait aucune attention puis, lentement, à gestes mesurés, elle sortit l'appareil de sa poche. Elle avait l'impression d'être une affreuse criminelle, son cœur battant la chamade à la simple idée qu'elle puisse se faire prendre. Dieu que c'était grisant.

[ jeee m'eeeeennuiiiiiiiiiiie ! aiide moiiiiiiiiiiii ! ]

[ pitiéééééééé ]

[ alleeeez, tigreeeesse ! ]

[ heeeeeeeeelp ]

Christa cligna lentement des paupières. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse n'est-ce pas ? Le téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois et elle faillit le lâcher sous la surprise, son agitation lui attirant un coup d'œil de son professeur. Elle lui sourit doucement, le temps qu'il se détourne, avant de plonger sur son clavier.

[ je meuuuuurs ]

[ Ymir ! Je suis en cours ! ]

Et voilà, elle venait d'envoyer son premier sms en classe de toute son existence. La motarde avait décidément une très mauvaise influence sur elle. Cette fois-ci, elle ne s'étonna pas quand elle reçut une réponse rapide.

[ et alors ? moi aussi ! et c'est justement pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi pour m'occuper ]

La jeune fille fronça légèrement les sourcils, partagée entre l'inconfort de cette situation et l'intérêt que réveillait Ymir en elle. Etrangement, elle avait toujours imaginé la brune comme une marginale vivant d'air pur et d'eau fraiche, éventuellement avec un travail à mi-temps quelque part, savoir qu'elle était une étudiante comme elle mettait un peu fin à ses rêves éveillés. Adieu cliché, bonjour réalité. Elle voulait en savoir plus, mais l'angoisse d'être découverte et punie restait bien présente dans ses pensées. Un dernier regard à son enseignant et aux choses profondément ennuyantes qu'il expliquait suffirent à la convaincre.

[ En cours de quoi ? Tu étudies quoi exactement ? ]

[ biochimie, et je suis en 1ere année à la fac de sciences. pourquoi ? je pensais pas que ce genre de trucs t'intéresserait ]

Elle se mordilla pensivement l'intérieure de la lèvre, ne sachant trop quoi répondre. Finalement, elle décida de simplement opter pour la vérité.

[ Je suis juste curieuse ! J'ai l'impression que toi tu sais tout sur moi alors que moi je sais rien du tout. C'est pas juste. ]

Des choses que même sa meilleure amie ignorait… Sasha était toujours en train de somnoler sur son bureau, masquant son visage endormi derrière son manuel d'anglais, ce qui la fit sourire.

[ n'iiimporte quoi ]

[ Tu sais dans quel lycée je vais, dans quelle rue j'habite, tu es au courant de toute mon histoire familiale… ]

[ je connais pas ta couleur préférée ]

Gonflant les joues, elle eut du mal à se forcer à la discrétion. Cette Ymir, elle faisait exprès de la faire tourner en bourrique !

[ Roh ! Je suis sérieuse tu sais ! ]

[ pardon haha, mais c'est vrai ! allez, on a qu'à jouer à question-réponse alors, ça fera passer le temps et ça devrait assouvir ta soif de savoir ]

[ Très bien ! Alors, tu as quel âge exactement ? ]

Elle avait fait le calcul rapide dans sa tête déjà, mais elle voulait être sûre. Après tout, peut-être que la jeune femme aux taches de rousseur avait sauté ou redoublé une classe, elle ne pouvait pas le prédire. Mieux valait demander directement à l'intéressée.

[ pile poil la majorité et toi ? ]

[ 16. Ta date d'anniversaire ? ]

[ hé, c'est à moi de poser une question là ! ]

L'énervement manifeste de sa correspondante lui tira un sourire et un rire ténu s'échappa de ses lèvres.

[ Non, tu m'as demandé mon âge, ça compte comme une question ! ]

[ grmmpf, 17 février. c'est bon c'est mon tour là ? ]

Déjà passé. L'idée qu'elle aurait 17 ans avant qu'Ymir ne prenne une année supplémentaire lui procura une certaine satisfaction sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi. Après tout, leur écart d'âge était plutôt minime et… pourquoi s'en souciait-elle au fait ?

[ Oui, à toi ! ]

[ ta taille de bonnet ? ]

Christa s'étouffa avec sa propre salive, juste avant de réaliser qu'une ombre plus imposante la surplombait. Levant les yeux, elle croisa ceux noirs de son professeur d'anglais. A ses bras croisés et sa mâchoire saillante, elle se douta qu'un simple sourire ne suffirait pas à l'amadouer cette fois-ci.

« On ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère, mademoiselle Lenz ?

C'était la première fois qu'un membre du corps professoral la disputait réalisa-t-elle. Pire, c'était la première fois qu'un membre du personnel de l'école la disputait, même le concierge ne lui avait jamais crié dessus parce qu'elle avait marché sur le carrelage qu'il venait de laver. Déglutissant, elle se demanda comment elle était censée répondre.

_ Euh… non ? »

Sasha la regardait avec une mine horrifiée. Elle comprit un peu tard qu'il n'y avait pas de bonne réponse.

« C'est un manque flagrant de politesse, vous savez ? De nos jours, les jeunes se fichent totalement de l'autorité je le sais bien, et que dire du respect dû aux aînés ! Sauf que les parents ne comprennent pas cela bien sûr, ils ne comprennent pas que leur petite tête blonde ne peut résister à l'attrait d'un téléphone et plus tard, quand elle rate ses examens, sur qui cela retombe-t-il ? Sur l'élève inattentif ? Non, évidemment, sur le professeur qui a fait de son mi-

_ Ça va, c'est juste un texto… »

La phrase était sortie avant qu'elle ait le temps de la réfléchir. A côté, les yeux de Sasha lui sortaient presque de la tête, tandis que ceux de l'enseignant jetaient des éclairs. Christa se demanda quelle mouche avait bien pu la piquer, elle ne se savait pas capable de tant d'impertinence, et aux exclamations étouffées elle comprit que ses camarades de classe non plus. Mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle sur le moment, elle avait ressenti le besoin de s'exprimer, de mettre fin à cette tirade sans queue ni tête qui avait pour unique but de la faire culpabiliser. Oui, elle savait que c'était mal. Mais non, elle n'allait pas rater ses études pour autant. Elle était assez mature pour savoir rattraper ses absences. Elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa paume, signe qu'Ymir s'impatientait.

« Dans ce cas, je vous invite à aller "textoter" ailleurs que dans ma classe. »

L'ordre était clair, de même que le geste en direction de la porte. Calmement, tout en dignité, la petite blonde ramassa ses affaires et les rangea dans son sac. Elle sentait tous les regards fixés sur elle, mais elle fit en sorte de les ignorer. Voilà, adieu son image de Reine parfaite. Sasha semblait lui mimer des choses mais elle ne comprenait rien, aussi se contenta-t-elle de lui sourire en lui faisant comprendre qu'elles en parleraient à la récréation. Quittant la salle, elle salua poliment avant de fermer la porte en douceur derrière elle. Les couloirs étaient vides et une étrange sensation de puissance s'était mise à couler dans ses veines, lui donnant un sentiment de joie là où elle aurait dû être abattue et déprimée. Sifflant gaiment, elle prit la direction de la cour où le soleil brillait.

[ je suis sûre que c'est du b ]

[ Ça ne te regarde pas ! ]

* * *

Crédits : les personnages appartiennent corps et âme à Hajime Isayama, pour aujourd'hui et à jamais.


	2. Part II

Tout d'abord, merci **Lulu** je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé ce début ! La suite est enfin là, désolée d'avoir mis un mois pour l'écrire. Merci aussi **Rumi**, je suis ravie que ce couple te plaise, après tout si j'écris dessus c'est que je les adore également ! Enfin voilà, j'espère que cette deuxième partie vous plaira autant que la première à laquelle vous avez fait un accueil si chaleureux. Sinon, mes exams ayant lieu (en majorité) la semaine prochaine je devrais pouvoir revenir sur l'ordi plus souvent ensuite et ainsi continuer LŒDC comme on me l'a réclamé !

D'ici là, enjoy !

* * *

Christa rentrait du lycée, parcourant de son pas calme habituel les rues qui composaient son chemin quotidien. Une brise douce soufflait et au soleil encore haut dans le ciel malgré l'heure on sentait que l'été ne tarderait pas à arriver. Observant du regard la course des nuages, sa main était nonchalamment glissée dans la poche de sa veste, là où elle avait pris l'habitude de la mettre afin de sentir immédiatement l'arrivée de tout nouveau message. Sa rencontre avec Ymir datait d'un peu moins de trois semaines désormais, tout comme le début de sa privation de sortie, et elles se parlaient régulièrement depuis. Certains jours elles discutaient toute la journée, d'autres elles se contentaient de petites anecdotes sans grand intérêt, voire d'un simple « bonne nuit » au moment du coucher. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était. Heureusement pour la petite blonde, son altercation en cours d'anglais n'était jamais remontée jusqu'aux oreilles de sa mère, ce qui expliquait que son portable ne lui ait pas été confisqué. Par contre, elle avait eu bien du mal à satisfaire la curiosité dévorante de Sasha, qui ne comprenait pas le brusque changement chez sa meilleure amie de coutume si tranquille. Des oiseaux pépiaient dans les arbres et Christa sourit en les écoutant, avant de sortir d'un geste fluide le téléphone qui venait de vibrer dans sa paume. Ce qu'elle lut la fit immédiatement redescendre sur Terre.

[ ce soir, toi, moi, ma moto. ]

Le message avait beau être clair et concis, il lui fallut plusieurs relectures avant d'être sûre d'avoir bien compris. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'accéder au vœu d'Ymir, juste qu'elle ne voyait pas comment. Elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle était punie, l'aurait-elle oublié ?

[ Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais... tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, je suis privée de sortie… ]

Continuant d'avancer, elle attendit patiemment que la réponse arrive. La brune semblait écrire à une vitesse surhumaine, elle mettait rarement plus de quelques minutes entre deux sms – à moins qu'elle ne soit pas actuellement sur son téléphone, elle mettait alors bien plus de temps. La lycéenne se demanda vaguement à quel moment elle avait bien pu chronométrer sa vitesse de réaction pour être à ce point au courant de ses habitudes.

[ olala, quelle pathétique adolescente tu fais à obéir à tes parents, des générations d'ados en crise se retournent en ce moment même dans leur tombe à cause de toi tu sais ]

D'abord vexée, Christa commença à taper une réponse venimeuse avant de comprendre ce que sous-entendait son interlocutrice. Légèrement horrifiée et excitée à la fois, elle effaça son premier jet et écrivit pensivement :

[ Tu voudrais… que je fasse le mur, c'est ça ? ]

[ bravo petit génie ! ]

Elle s'apprêta à protester, mais ses doigts restèrent suspendus en l'air au-dessus du clavier. Sa chambre se trouvait au premier étage, mais un saut de sa fenêtre était tout à fait envisageable. Rentrer discrètement serait sans doute la partie la moins évidente, mais il lui suffisait d'emporter son jeu de clef et se faire la plus silencieuse possible. Sa mère dormait à l'étage également, elle n'entendrait donc pas la porte d'entrée. Une part d'elle avait peur, ne sachant quelle punition allait bien pouvoir lui tomber dessus en cas d'échec, mais l'autre part… avait hâte. Prise d'un petit rire enjoué, la jeune fille sourit toute seule dans la rue.

[ Très bien. A quelle heure tu passes me chercher ? ]

x

23h14, Christa commençait à se sentir nerveuse. Tout le long de la soirée elle avait été persuadée que sa mère percerait son petit plan à jour, comme s'il était écrit au feutre noir sur son front, mais rien ne s'était produit. Maintenant qu'elle était dans sa chambre, dans le noir et censée être en train de dormir, elle se demandait ce qu'elle devrait faire si sa génitrice se décidait à lui rendre visite – ce qui n'arrivait absolument jamais. Mais pire que la réaction de Lucie Lenz, c'était d'imaginer ce qui allait se produire une fois sa fenêtre franchie qui l'angoissait à ce point. Elle n'avait pas vu Ymir depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, comment savoir ce qui allait se passer ? Après tout, le soir de leur première vraie rencontre était assez spécial dans ses circonstances, alors comment être sûre que l'alchimie qui s'était produite cette fois-là allait se faire à nouveau ? Faisant les cent pas dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois devant son miroir pour vérifier sa tenue. C'était stupide, à croire qu'elle se préparait pour un rendez-vous avec un garçon. Sauf que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. Et ce n'était pas avec un garçon. Se mordillant légèrement la lèvre à cette pensée, elle lissa machinalement son t-shirt usé en scrutant du regard le jean informe qu'elle s'était décidée à porter. Etant donné le dernier endroit où elles s'étaient rendues ensemble, Christa avait préféré opter pour des vêtements salissables histoire de pouvoir s'installer dans l'herbe, la terre, ou n'importe où sans craindre de se faire crier dessus plus tard lorsqu'ils finiraient au lavage. Sans parler que pour escalader la façade de sa maison, ce serait à n'en pas douter bien plus pratique qu'une robe plus mignonne mais plus encombrante. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi elle s'en faisait pour ça ? Elle allait juste voir Ymir, pas besoin de se faire jolie non plus, elle n'essayait pas de la séduire bon sang ! La vibration de son téléphone portable la fit sursauter, la sortant de ses pensées. Sa compagne était arrivée, il était temps d'y aller. Inspirant profondément, la petite blonde vérifia qu'elle avait bien tout ce qu'il lui fallait dans ses poches, avant d'ouvrir sa fenêtre avec appréhension. Elle se sentait trembler quand elle grimpa sur le rebord, mais la faible distance qui la séparait du sol la rassura un peu. Sans un regard en arrière, elle sauta.

La rue était déserte, seule une silhouette sur une moto se découpant dans le noir de la nuit. Christa accéléra le pas en la reconnaissant et la jeune femme aux taches de rousseur n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle lui sautait déjà au cou. L'étreinte sembla la prendre de court, car elle resta sans voix, et à dire vrai la lycéenne était un peu surprise également. Elle avait juste ressenti ce besoin de la prendre dans ses bras en la voyant et elle lui avait obéi sans réfléchir. Après quelques secondes d'embrassade, la situation commença à devenir gênante mais elle ne la lâcha pas pour autant et ce malgré les toussotements d'Ymir.

« E-eh bien, que me vaut cet accueil ? »

Le ton était faussement assuré, mais elle entendait au son de sa voix qu'elle était mal-à-l'aise. Si provocante et pourtant si maladroite avec les preuves d'affection. Christa sourit à cette idée, avant d'enfin libérer la brune et prendre un peu de distance.

« Rien, tu m'as juste manqué. »

En face d'elle, elle vit la motarde rougir sensiblement ce qui l'amusa un peu plus, avant de lui tendre son casque.

« Grmpf. Allez, enfile ça, on risque d'être en retard avec toutes ces conneries.

_ En retard pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle en s'exécutant néanmoins, se glissant sagement derrière elle sur la bécane, là où était sa place.

_ Tu verras, lui répondit son interlocutrice, son piquant retrouvé en même temps que son sourire confiant. »

Elle attendit que Christa ait enserré sa taille de ses bras avant de démarrer en trombe, troublant le silence du quartier comme elle semblait en avoir pris l'habitude. Ce trajet rappelait à la petite blonde le tout premier qu'elles avaient fait, celui où elle s'était simplement accrochée à elle sans avoir aucune idée de où elles allaient. Même si elle était désappointée par cet emploi du temps mystérieux, elle se sentait grisée par le sentiment de vitesse, le vent qui faisait battre les vêtements contre son corps et l'odeur de cuir du blouson noir. Si elle ne faisait pas attention, elle finirait sans doute accro à toutes ces sensations. A moins que ce ne soit déjà trop tard. Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, elle se pressa un peu plus fort contre le dos d'Ymir.

Après un quart d'heure de trajet, la moto bifurqua vers ce que Christa reconnut comme un terrain vague. Elle le connaissait pour être déjà passée devant, il était vaste et un promoteur avait déjà prévu d'y bâtir toute une série de villas dans les années à venir. Ce serait à n'en pas douter immense, les locataires ayant droit à leur propre parc privé étant donné la taille du site. Mais en attendant, le lieu était désert et occasionnellement utilisé par les jeunes de la ville ou la mairie pour y organiser de petits évènements locaux. Etait-ce pour une de ces raisons qu'Ymir l'emmenait ici ? Ses amis motards auraient-ils arrangé une fête autour de quelques bidons en train de brûler ? Un bruit sourd de voix lui parvenait à travers le bourdonnement du moteur, mais elle dû attendre qu'elles aient franchies le sommet d'une colline qui leur cachait la vue pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait réellement.

« Eh merde, ça a déjà commencé, grogna sa conductrice. »

Un cinéma en plein air s'étendait à leurs pieds, des voitures en tous genres s'étant garées en désordre devant ce qui ressemblait à une grande toile blanche où les acteurs s'animaient au rythme du film qu'ils jouaient. Tandis qu'elles avançaient pour se trouver une place où s'installer, le bruit que faisait le bolide leur attira quelques regards courroucés et autres mots fleuris auxquels la brune se contenta de répondre avec une moue patibulaire voire un majeur levé pour les plus insistants. Christa fit son possible pour se retenir de rire face à cette scène. Finalement elles trouvèrent un coin d'herbe avec une bonne visibilité et assez excentré, où elles posèrent bagage. La petite blonde s'installa au sol, adossée contre la moto et attendit avec un sourire que sa compagne la rejoigne.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de choses.

_ J'en raffole pas, dit-elle dans un haussement d'épaules, mais je me suis dit que toi t'aimerais bien.

_ Pourquoi ça ? demanda la plus jeune avec un froncement de sourcil circonspect.

Le sourire d'Ymir n'avait rien pour la rassurer.

_ Bah, le cadre romantique, le film de nunuche, les répliques à l'eau de rose, c'est ce que les petites filles sages aiment en général non ? »

Offusquée, Christa dû faire une tête qui reflétait son état d'esprit car la jeune femme partit dans un grand rire qui ne fit qu'aggraver sa mauvaise humeur. Elle lui tira la langue avec irritation mais ça ne fit que faire redoubler son rire d'intensité, à son grand malheur. A court, elle se décida à simplement lui donner un coup dans le bras, ce qui la calma légèrement.

« Aie, doucement tigresse, je ne suis pas sûre qu'un tel comportement soit digne d'une véritable lady !

_ Roh, tu es insupportable quand tu t'y mets ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une nouvelle grimace. »

Croisant les bras, elle se détourna de son amie dans le but évident de bouder, quand elle sentit un poids soudain et une certaine chaleur se répandre dans son dos. Ymir avait posé un de ses bras tachetés sur ses épaules, l'enserrant dans une prise amusée.

« Allez, fais pas la tête, dit-elle tout près de son oreille. Et puis, tu devrais arrêter de tirer la langue à tout bout de champ comme ça tu sais, sinon un jour il va t'arriver une bricole. »

Elle ne reçut comme réponse qu'un nouvel aperçu de sa petite langue rose, ce qui la fit doucement rire. Alors qu'elle se redressait pour se remettre contre la moto, ses yeux lançaient un avertissement joueur, quelque chose comme « tu verras ». Toujours un peu vexée, Christa ne put néanmoins contenir sa déception en sentant la chaleur d'Ymir s'éloigner de son contact, frissonnant quand un courant d'air frais vint courir sur sa nuque là où jusqu'alors une veste en cuir était posée. Mettant sa fierté et sa rancune de côté, elle se redressa à son tour avant que le bras ne se soit complètement dégagé, l'emprisonnant sans un mot entre le bolide et son dos. Ymir lui jeta un simple regard taquin, avant de juste sourire et simplement replacer son bras dans une position plus confortable.

_Dirty Dancing_ n'était pas et n'avait jamais été le film du siècle, mais Christa devait avouer qu'il était distrayant. Elle aimait la candeur de l'héroïne au début de l'histoire, avec quelle innocence elle tentait de pénétrer dans ce monde qui ne voulait pas d'elle et avec quelle bravoure elle s'y accrochait malgré les nombreux rejets subits. Elle ne pensait pas être capable d'autant de courage, elle que le moindre coup d'œil désapprobateur faisait s'effondrer sur place. Du moins, avant. Elle glissa un coup d'œil amusé à Ymir qui baillait à côté d'elle, fixant d'un regard torve les images défilant sur la toile blanche. Ses doigts jouaient distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux blonds sur son épaule, reflet de son ennui sans doute, mais la lycéenne ne s'en plaignait pas. C'était plutôt relaxant. Plus le film avançait et plus elle se laissait aller franchement contre sa camarade brune, s'en servant aussi bien de radiateur que de coussin, pouffant parfois discrètement quand la ressemblance entre elle et le personnage masculin principal lui paraissait évidente. La jeune femme aux taches de rousseur se serait sans doute vexée si elle avait entendu ses pensées, ce qui ajoutait encore à son hilarité. Alors que le dénouement final approchait, Christa remarqua brusquement que les lèvres de sa compagne se mouvaient muettement, mimant les répliques que les protagonistes se disaient les uns aux autres. Elle passa la fin du film à l'observer, à la fois fascinée et franchement amusée par ce visage si las mais qui semblait néanmoins connaître l'histoire par cœur. Quand le générique de fin apparut et qu'Ymir se tourna vers elle, ce ne fut que pour rencontrer son regard goguenard.

« Répliques à l'eau de rose, hein… dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

_ Quoi… ?

_ Je croyais que c'était un film de nunuche, mais t'avais l'air de plutôt bien le connaître pourtant.

_ Roh ça va, la ferme ! »

Elle la repoussa mollement d'un coup d'épaule, ce qui fit rire la plus jeune. Le rouge qui colorait les joues de la motarde était plutôt adorable et elle commençait à sérieusement prendre goût au fait de la taquiner. Alors qu'elle se calmait doucement, son regard partit à la dérive et rencontra par hasard ceux de plusieurs autres spectateurs, la dégrisant lentement. Il y avait de la désapprobation dans leurs yeux, claire et nette, et ce jugement gratuit lui fit étrangement mal. La plupart avaient une simple moue qui en disait long quand il regardait la grande brune et son allure de voyou, mais c'était l'autre catégorie qui la retournait autant. Ceux qui les fixait toutes les deux, de la même façon. Ceux qui avaient bien vu qu'elles étaient deux filles. Christa réalisa soudain sa position, allongée contre son amie, le bras de cette dernière enserrant ses épaules et elle sut ce qu'ils pensaient en les regardant. Elle sentit le doute germer en elle ; elle devrait se relever non ? Se redresser et s'éloigner de la jeune femme, mettre fin à ce malentendu.

« Et puis c'est pas de ma faute, c'était le film préféré de ma petite sœur à une époque, t'imagines pas le nombre de fois que j'ai été obligée de me le taper ! »

Reprenant brusquement pied dans la réalité, elle leva un regard perdu vers Ymir qui avait simplement continué la discussion comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'avait pas remarqué l'attention dont elles étaient le centre, apparemment. Mais plus elle regardait dans ses yeux noirs, plus elle en doutait. _Bien sûr que si elle a remarqué, juste qu'elle s'en fiche royalement_. Et cette confiance dans son sourire arrogant, cette impertinence dans son port de tête, la petite blonde se sentit s'en gorger. Après tout, de quoi avait-elle honte ? Si Ymir n'en avait rien à faire, alors elle non plus. Souriant d'abord faiblement puis de plus en plus fort, Christa posa le bout de son menton sur l'épaule de sa compagne.

« Tu cherches juste une excuse, mais c'est pas grave si tu es fan de _Dirty Dancing_ tu sais, personne n'est parfait. »

Et alors que l'aînée partait dans un grand râle et lâchait un flot de jurons entrecoupé de justifications, la petite blonde se remit à rire, décidant d'ignorer définitivement le regard des gens. Ils n'avaient qu'à aller se faire voir.

Les minutes lui semblèrent filer plus rapidement au retour qu'à l'allée, tout comme elle avait ce sentiment de rentrer bien trop tôt chez elle. Christa avait beau savoir qu'il était tard, qu'elle avait cours le lendemain matin, elle aurait aimé passer un peu plus de temps en compagnie de la motarde et de son sourire joueur. C'est avec un profond soupir qu'elle descendit de la moto quand sa rue se profila devant elles, et un plus long encore quand elle enleva son casque pour le tendre à sa compagne. Elle jeta un regard qui en disait long à sa maison, là-bas dans l'ombre, et son état d'âme n'échappa évidemment pas à l'attention d'Ymir.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? demanda-t-elle doucement, penchant légèrement la tête de côté à la manière des chiots.

_Rien, c'est juste que… j'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi, avoua la petite blonde. »

La tête rentrée dans les épaules, ses doigts s'emmêlaient nerveusement les uns avec les autres alors qu'elle faisait face à son aînée. Cette dernière se fendit d'un doux sourire à cette vision, avant de tendre la main pour venir envelopper sa nuque de sa chaleur. La lycéenne releva timidement le regard.

« Hé, fais pas cette tête, lui dit-elle doucement. C'est pas comme si on n'allait pas faire d'autres sorties ensemble n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, mais bon…

_ Par exemple, qu'est-ce que tu fais après-demain ? Si t'as rien de prévu on se retrouve à la même heure et je t'emmène faire un tour, d'accord ? »

Christa se sentait fébrile alors qu'Ymir lui souriait, ses doigts caressant la peau sensible de son cou. Elle avait chaud et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait au fur et à mesure qu'elle se perdait dans ses yeux noirs et le compte des taches de rousseur sur ses pommettes et son nez. Attrapant sans y penser le bras toujours tendu vers elle, elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'expirer :

« D'accord ! »

Les yeux de la brune s'étrécirent un peu plus pendant que son sourire s'étirait.

« Parfait, alors à dans deux jours. »

Et, doucement, elle retira sa main, frôlant sa joue au passage et le bout de ses propres doigts tandis que la main qu'elle avait posée glissait le long de son bras. Puis, après un dernier coup d'œil et avant que Christa ait le temps de rien ajouter Ymir enfila son casque et démarra en trombe, disparaissant quelques secondes plus tard au bout de la rue. Restée sans bouger, la petite blonde laissa sa cage thoracique se remplir d'air avant de pousser un long soupir. Enfin, souriant dans le vide, elle prit la direction de sa maison, enjouée pour elle ne savait trop quelle raison.

x

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici exactement ?

_ C'est pas évident ? »

Christa observa une nouvelle fois le décor qui l'entourait, fixant d'un œil circonspect les vêtements et accessoires qui s'empilaient sur les étagères. La boutique était petite, assez sombre, mais Ymir avait absolument tenu à l'y emmener. La brune se mouvait avec aisance dans ce qui semblait être pour la lycéenne une terre inconnue, lui prouvant s'il le fallait qu'elle connaissait ce magasin comme sa poche, elle. Des doc marteens pendaient à une chaîne au-dessus de la caisse, des foulards de toutes les couleurs s'entassaient dans des boites affichant des prix imbattables, des jeans épais et de nombreuses vestes se balançaient sur des cintres. Le lieu embaumait le cuir et l'usé, les rares clients lui jetaient un vague regard avant de se désintéresser totalement d'elle. La jeune femme aux éphélides avançait d'un pas décidé, analysant d'un œil expert les marchandises qu'elle dépassait, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin entre les allées. Curieuse malgré tout, Christa la suivit en dévorant du regard ce monde nouveau.

Après leur sortie nocturne au cinéma en plein air, elle avait réussi à rentrer chez elle sans réveiller sa mère, ce qui avait sensiblement augmenté sa confiance en elle-même. Elle avait accompli un nouvel exploit en restant éveillée toute la journée le lendemain, et ce malgré la fatigue évidente qui était la sienne. Deux jours plus tard, comme promis, elle avait retrouvé la motarde pour une autre virée sous les étoiles qui s'était terminée dans un café ouvert 24h/24, à boire un milkshake en se racontant des inepties chacune plus distrayante que la précédente. D'autres échappées avaient bien entendu suivies, toujours sous le couvert de la nuit, et la petite blonde était désormais plutôt fière de sa capacité à sauter d'une fenêtre ou traverser une maison en toute discrétion. Elle s'en serait volontiers vantée à sa meilleure amie si elle ne s'évertuait pas à lui cacher toute l'affaire, redoutant son regard désapprobateur plus que tous les autres. Et puis, aujourd'hui, Ymir avait tenu à passer la chercher plus tôt, désireuse de l'amener faire un tour en ville avant que les magasins ferment. D'abord anxieuse, Christa avait fini par accepter en prétextant à sa mère un travail urgent à faire au club.

Il faisait encore jour dehors, et c'était presque étrange pour elle de voir sa compagne dans la lumière du soleil. C'était la première fois qu'elles se rencontraient avant la tombée de la nuit et c'est sous un éclairage nouveau qu'elle avait pu la distinguer. Elle avait notamment remarqué que ses yeux n'étaient pas noirs, comme elle l'avait toujours cru, mais d'un marron-doré saisissant, presque aussi fondant que du caramel encore chaud.

« Hey, tu traînes ! »

Reprenant ses esprits, elle accéléra le pas pour rejoindre Ymir qui l'attendait un peu plus loin, les poings posés sur les hanches. Elle se tenait devant une étagère où différentes protections se trouvaient, et elle se sentit stupide de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt pourquoi elles étaient venues ici.

« Tu as besoin d'un nouveau casque ? demanda-t-elle en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux admirer les motifs peints sur l'un deux.

_ Nope, c'est pour toi. »

Retombant à plat, elle jeta un regard interdit à la brune qui elle ne lui accorda aucune attention, entièrement focalisée sur le contrôle de l'un des modèles.

« On se voit de plus en plus souvent, il est temps que tu aies le tien bien à toi, ajouta-t-elle toujours sans un regard.

_ Oh, c'est vrai que je prends le tien à chaque fois, je suis désolée… Si jamais on avait eu un accident… »

Elle n'avait jamais pensé à cela et elle se sentait horrible d'avoir fait passer son plaisir de rouler avant la sécurité de son amie. Des images plus affreuses les unes que les autres se mirent à défiler dans son esprit alors qu'elle imaginait les pires scénarios possibles ; Ymir perdant le contrôle de sa moto et finissant le crâne fracassé sur le trottoir. Ymir se faisant emboutir par un camion et finissant le crâne fracassé sur le trottoir. Ymir pilant pour éviter un piéton et finissant le crâne fracassé sur le trottoir. Ymir le crâne fracassé sur le trottoir.

« Hm ? Ah, non, c'est pas pour ça, déclara nonchalamment la brune, envoyant valser ses inquiétudes d'un haussement d'épaules. C'est juste qu'un casque c'est vraiment spécifique tu sais, et celui-ci est fait à la forme de ma tête. Il faut qu'il soit à ta taille pour être efficace, et porté exclusivement par toi. C'est pourquoi il t'en faut un, car honnêtement parfois l'idée que tu termines le crâne fracassé sur le trottoir par ma faute m'empêche de dormir le soir. »

Christa leva les yeux vers son interlocutrice qui, bien que vaguement souriante et gênée, semblait sincère. Sans dire un mot, elle attrapa la protection qu'elle lui tendait et la glissa sur sa tête, baissant la visière opaque pour cacher son rougissement naissant. Ymir se souciait d'elle. Cette pensée lui faisait tout chaud dans le ventre.

« Alors ? Comment c'est, pas trop petit ? finit par lui demander la jeune femme, après s'être un instant étonnée de sa réaction.

_ … si, un peu je crois.

_ Tiens, prends celui-là alors, c'est du S. »

Obéissant docilement, la plus jeune procéda à plusieurs essayages jusqu'à ce que sa compagne soit satisfaite, avant que celle-ci la libère et la laisse admirer les différents casques à sa taille et lui enjoigne d'en choisir un qui lui plaise. Elle louchait de plus en plus fort sur un au motif Wonder Woman quand une question cruciale lui traversa l'esprit.

« Je n'ai pas pris assez d'argent…

_ Laisse, je te l'offre.

Elle jeta un regard atterré à Ymir avant de froncer les sourcils, plantant solidement ses talons dans le sol.

_ Certainement pas ! C'est mon casque, c'est moi qui le paye ! s'entêta-t-elle.

_ C'est pas grave je te dis, et puis je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies assez d'argent pour t'acheter une chose pareille, plaida la brune.

_ Non ! Je veux bien que tu m'avances, mais je te rembourserai dès que j'aurai assez. »

Ceci dit, elle attrapa l'objet de ses convoitises et jeta un coup d'œil farouche à son opposante, la défiant d'avoir quoique ce soit à redire sur son choix. Après une seconde de flottement, la motarde se fendit d'un sourire amusé et un rire doux s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se penchait pour ébouriffer sa chevelure blonde de sa grande main.

« Tu sais que tu es aussi têtue qu'une mule quand tu t'y mets ? »

Christa lui tira la langue pour toute réponse, fronçant le nez dans sa grimace. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir passer la lueur dans les yeux noisette qu'Ymir tirait la langue à son tour, en déposant le bout sur la sienne avec un air de défi. La claque partit avant même qu'elle n'y pense, sa main venant aussitôt se poser sur sa bouche profanée, articulant des paroles incompréhensible à cause de la colère et de la gêne. Un vague _oh mon dieu mais pourquoi t'as fait ça !_ sembla se distinguer dans ce chaos de sons, provoquant un fou rire incontrôlable chez la plus grande.

« Je t'avais prévenue qu'il allait t'arriver une bricole, dit-elle en souriant malgré sa joue encore douloureuse.

_ Rmngm, va te faire voir ! »

Partant d'une démarche furieuse dans la direction approximative de la caisse, son casque toujours serré dans ses bras, la petite blonde écouta d'une oreille rougissante le rire naturellement expansif qui la suivait. Elle la détestait et l'adorait tellement à la fois, en ce moment même. Timidement, elle se lécha le bout d'un doigt, se rappelant à quel point la langue de la brune avait été douce et chaude contre la sienne. Explosant littéralement d'embarras en réalisant le fil de ses pensées, Christa marcha un peu plus vite sans prêter attention aux cris amusés derrière elle qui lui demandaient d'arrêter de bouder.

x

« Tu fais encore la tête ? »

Le menton levé, la lycéenne se laissa glisser de la moto jusqu'au sol, ignorant superbement l'être couvert de taches de rousseur auquel elle s'était accrochée tout le long du trajet. Le soleil était toujours présent dans le ciel mais elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait bien qu'il était tard et que sa mère allait à n'en pas douter lui passer un savon, aussi avait-elle préféré rentrer dès sa course achetée. Retirant avec un peu de difficulté ce nouveau casque dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude, et préférant ignorer ses cheveux qui devaient être dans tous les sens elle jeta un regard revêche à Ymir, qui ne se démonta pas pour autant. Pire, son sourire sembla s'étirer encore. Bon sang qu'elle était énervante avec ses ridicules petites risettes aux coins de ses yeux si stupidement pétillants.

« Si tu attends que je m'excuse, tu risques d'attendre looongtemps, ajouta-t-elle en posant son menton dans le creux de sa paume, l'air insupportablement fière d'elle. Je ne regrette rien. »

Christa fit la moue, tordant ses lèvres et le bout de son nez, fit quelques pas en direction de sa maison avant de faire marche arrière et revenir vers son aînée, énervée et indécise. Quoique, en fait, elle n'était pas si énervée que cela, juste indécise. Bizarrement, il lui semblait que la colère était la réaction la plus normale à avoir dans ce genre de situation – elle l'avait tout de même… _hm !_ et sans sa permission ! – mais au fond, elle ne lui en voulait pas plus que cela. Certes elle avait été surprise sur le coup, mais l'expérience n'avait pas été… si désagréable que cela.

« Tu aurais pu prévenir tout de même, finit-elle par lâcher piteusement entre ses dents.

_ Bien sûr que non, ça aurait été totalement contraire à l'effet recherché ! »

La petite blonde soupira, jetant un regard contrit et résigné par-dessous ses cils à sa camarade qu'elle vit distinctement avaler sa salive. Puis, prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se redressa et sourit à Ymir, tirant un trait sur l'incident sans importance qui venait d'avoir lieu. Tristement, elle lui tendit son casque.

« Je ne peux pas le ramener à la maison, ma mère me poserait trop de question sur sa provenance. Tu peux le garder pour moi s'il te plait ?

_ Sans problème, répondit-elle en saisissant la protection. »

Christa allait s'éloigner quand elle lui attrapa brusquement le poignet, l'attirant un peu plus à elle dans le mouvement. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade alors qu'elle détaillait avec une proximité rarement usitée le visage d'Ymir, distinguant parfaitement le moindre des petits points qui en parsemaient la peau. Ses lèvres étaient plus brunes que roses, remarqua-t-elle, et elle se demanda si elle allait recommencer. Si elle allait à nouveau sortir sa langue et la faire courir sur la sienne et, pendant un instant, elle en eut vraiment envie.

« Tu m'en veux pas, hein ? »

Le ton de sa voix était inquiet et elle fut surprise de voir un peu de chagrin dans le regard si provoquant de la motarde. Peut-être qu'elle ne regrettait pas son geste, mais elle ne voulait pas que son comportement stupide effraie la plus jeune et l'éloigne d'elle. Christa sourit en le réalisant, toujours aussi peu habituée malgré le temps à la singulière délicatesse dont faisait parfois preuve son amie. Elle étira ses lèvres plus franchement, son précédent désir totalement oublié, et fit son sourire le plus chaleureux à Ymir.

« Bien sûr que non, idiote. C'est déjà oublié. »

Puis, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa un baiser léger comme un papillon sur cette joue qu'elle avait frappé un peu plus tôt, avant de s'éloigner vers chez elle avec un large signe de main. Un peu choquée, la brune mit plus de temps à lui répondre, puis finalement fit vrombir son moteur et disparut au croisement. Légère, mais le cœur subitement incertain, Christa reprit le chemin de sa demeure en sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait menti. Elle n'oublierait jamais.

x

Sa mère l'engueula à son arrivée, lui demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre autant de temps, avant de balayer ses questions d'un mouvement d'épaules et se diriger vers la cuisine où le repas attendait. Heureusement pour la lycéenne, Lucie Lenz semblait avoir d'autres problèmes plus importants à se préoccuper que la ponctualité de son adolescente de fille et il n'y eut pas d'autre conséquence qu'un silence de mort tout le long du dîner. Le lendemain Christa put enfin retrouver la joie d'aller se balader en ville en toute légalité, son mois de privation ayant pris fin un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant, plaisir dont elle ne se priva pas avec Sasha plusieurs midis de suite. L'été arrivant, les deux jeunes filles prirent le temps de déguster une ou deux glaces sur un banc, discutant de tout et de rien en attendant que les minutes passent. Conny était à n'en pas douter l'un des sujets favoris de sa meilleure amie, alternant entre plaintes profondes et amour débordant. Le fait qu'il soit cantonné au banc de touche dans l'équipe de football la faisait clairement désespérer, elle qui rêvait de le voir courir jusqu'au touchdown, mais les mille attentions qu'il lui accordait au quotidien la faisaient fondre. La petite blonde écoutait ce discours en souriant, riant un peu quand Sasha abandonnait son monologue durant quelques secondes pour lui demander _quand est-ce qu'elle allait se trouver quelqu'un, elle_, mais restait le plus souvent la bouche close et le regard rêveur. Christa aussi se posait la question, parfois. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle sortait avec quelqu'un. Son amie était amoureuse, l'évidence crèverait les yeux d'un aveugle, mais arriverait-elle à trouver le même équilibre ? Si elle acceptait les avances de Reiner, est-ce que la même ferveur ferait vibrer sa voix quand elle l'évoquerait, ou restaient-ils un de ces couples de façade comme on en voit tant au lycée ? Serait-elle heureuse quand il lui prendrait la main, ressentirait-elle cette chaleur quand il poserait sa bouche sur la sienne ? Le souvenir de la langue d'Ymir faisait courir un frisson le long de son épine dorsale dans ces moments-là et il n'était pas rare qu'elle décroche alors de la conversation tandis que ses pensées battaient la campagne. Elle savait que le geste ne voulait rien dire, ce n'était qu'une blague de la motarde, une nouvelle boutade à ajouter à sa liste déjà conséquente. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer et rejouer la scène dans sa tête, se questionner sur le _pourquoi _et le _comment_. Comment cette idée saugrenue lui était venue. Pourquoi l'avait-elle mise en application. Est-ce qu'elle aussi avait éprouvé ce coup dans la poitrine ou était-elle la seule. Pour quelle foutue raison avait-elle subitement chaud quand elle pensait à elle.

Christa n'avait d'ailleurs pas revu Ymir depuis ce fameux soir, qui datait de presque quinze jours maintenant. La brune lui avait expliqué qu'elle entrait dans une période de révisions, ses examens approchant, et qu'il lui serait plus difficile d'honorer leurs rendez-vous quotidiens. La plus jeune s'était contentée de docilement acquiescer, déçue mais se refusant à faire preuve d'égoïsme en exigeant qu'elles se voient tout de même. Depuis elles continuaient de se parler régulièrement, comme elles en avaient pris l'habitude, mais l'absence de sa compagne commençait à peser de plus en plus sur l'humeur de Christa sans qu'elle ne s'explique pourquoi. Elle s'efforçait de faire bonne figure dans ses messages, comme si cette séparation ne l'affectait pas, ne voulant aucunement inquiéter la motarde ou la distraire de ses cours. Elle savait qu'elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie si Ymir ratait son année par sa faute. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'avec elle que la Reine se devait de se montrer plus enjouée qu'elle ne l'était ; ses camarades de classe aussi lui jetaient des regards étranges quand ils la surprenaient à fixer le vide avec mélancolie. Ce petit jeu de rôle l'épuisait et c'est comme ça qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait perdu l'habitude de faire semblant au contact de la jeune femme couverte d'éphélides. Avant elle faisait comme si elle allait bien, ces derniers temps elle allait _réellement_ bien. Avant elle s'inventait des raisons d'être heureuse au quotidien, maintenant elle n'en avait plus besoin. Avant il n'y avait que Sasha pour lui décrocher un sourire sincère, aujourd'hui il suffisait que son téléphone vibre dans sa poche. Recommencer à feindre lui semblait laborieux, comme remettre en marche un moteur rouillé par la pluie, mais elle y arrivait. Difficilement, mais elle y arrivait.

Hannah et Mina parlaient avec animation à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle les écoutait avec bienveillance. C'étaient des filles de sa classe avec lesquelles elle s'entendait bien mais sans pouvoir les appeler « amies » pour autant. Elles avaient terminé les cours en avance ce jour-là et quand ses deux camarades lui avaient proposé de venir en ville avec elles pour acheter quelques fournitures et, pourquoi pas, faire un peu de shopping elle avait accepté. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune excuse pour se défiler et c'était une bonne occasion de faire connaissance. Christa voulait toujours que les gens aient une bonne opinion d'elle et ce genre de sortie était une opportunité en or. Il faisait beau, le soleil brillant annonçant l'arrivée de l'été, et les habitants de la cité avaient ressorti les jupes et chemises à fleurs de leurs placards. La petite blonde ne faisait pas exception, les pans du vêtement jouant contre ses cuisses pendant qu'elle suivait docilement ses camarades de boutique en boutique. La discussion était légère, les lycéennes se réjouissant de l'approche de la fin de l'année scolaire, du bal de promo dans quelques mois, des grandes vacances à peine plus éloignées. Quelques célébrités de l'école avaient d'ailleurs commencées leur campagne pour être élues Roi et Reine et il semblait évident qu'Annie Leonhardt et Eren Jaeger, son tight end de petit ami, étaient plus que bien placés. Mina venait de trouver une robe qui lui plaisait dans l'un des magasins visités et Hannah et Christa attendaient docilement qu'elle sorte de la cabine d'essayage pour lui donner leur avis. Distraitement, la petite blonde laissa son regard courir sur les diverses tenues l'entourant et le contraste avec la dernière échoppe où Ymir l'avait emmenée la fit sourire. Imaginer la motarde sans son éternel blouson et son jean informe lui était difficile, et plus encore de se demander à quoi elle ressemblerait glissée dans une robe dos-nu ou un pantalon pastel. La jeune fille finit par sortir de derrière son rideau et ses deux spectatrices s'exclamèrent de concert, même si l'une des deux ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son esprit vagabonder.

Des sacs plein les mains à l'exception de Christa dont le budget était contrôlé d'une poigne de fer par sa maternelle, les trois adolescentes continuèrent leur après-midi dans l'insouciance la plus totale. Même si elle ne partageait pas vraiment la manière de penser de ses compagnes sur certains points, la plus petite appréciait ce moment de détente. Elles ne seraient sans doute jamais de grandes amies, ou du moins pas de son point de vue, mais une bonne camaraderie était envisageable. Dans leur périple elles s'étaient bien éloignées du quartier où se trouvait leur établissement et, si elles ne s'en étaient pas encore rendu compte, il leur faudrait plus de temps pour rentrer chez elle une fois le soir venu. Un vent plus frais s'était d'ailleurs mis à souffler, rappelant que malgré le beau temps le printemps était encore là et toutes trois regrettèrent de ne pas avoir pris une veste. Hannah venait de s'arrêter devant un glacier, alléchée par les parfums proposés, et Mina se trouvait près d'elle hésitant à se laisser tenter. Une rafale un peu plus forte que les autres ramena ses cheveux dans la figure de Christa, la faisant frissonner tandis qu'elle coinçait ses mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles comme elle le pouvait. Elle allait les rejoindre quand une voix l'interpella, lui faisant bondir le cœur.

« Tiens, mais qui voilà ? »

Se retournant brusquement, ses yeux se posèrent dans y croire sur Ymir à quelques mètres d'elle, son éternel sourire aux lèvres et des sacs de courses au bout des mains. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était déroulée depuis leur dernière rencontre et la croiser de façon aussi inattendue dans la rue était comme un signe du destin. Elle sourit à son tour, incapable de résister, quand son regard s'accrocha sur quelque chose d'inhabituel. La brune portait un short. Pire encore, un simple débardeur couvrait son torse, laissant s'échapper un peu de peau au niveau de son ventre. Emoustillée sans savoir pourquoi, la lycéenne fit un pas vers elle dans la ferme intention de se jeter à son cou.

« Christa ? Tu la connais ? »

Le jugement dans la phrase eut l'effet d'une douche froide, la clouant au sol. Tournant la tête, c'est presque avec horreur qu'elle vit ses camarades de classe s'approcher d'elle, leurs deux paires d'yeux observant avec méfiance la motarde un peu plus loin. Là où Christa n'avait remarqué que les jambes bronzées d'Ymir, la naissance de sa poitrine laissée à découvert et les petites éphélides qui la parsemait de toutes parts, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient elles arrêtées sur ses rangers mal lacées, son habituel blouson de cuir usé par le temps et ce petit air voyou qui ne quittait jamais vraiment son visage. La petite blonde se sentait affreusement mal, son ventre se nouait douloureusement et elle avait presque l'impression qu'elle allait vomir. Cette claire _désapprobation_ dans leurs regards lui faisait plus mal que n'importe quelle insulte. Fébrile, elle esquissa son plus beau sourire faux à leur encontre.

« Oui, je… Vous m'accordez deux minutes ? »

Et sans attendre de réponse elle fila vers la jeune femme aux taches de rousseur qui, elle n'avait pas bougé, fixant avec circonspection la scène se déroulant devant elle. Cependant elle se remit à sourire quand Christa arriva à sa hauteur, baissant la tête pour lui faire face.

« Bonjour tigresse.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

La panique dans son ton ne lui échappa pas, non plus que ce qui ressemblait à de l'accusation dans ses yeux bleus. Fronçant les sourcils, Ymir se redressa, pas certaine de ce qui allait suivre et si ça allait lui plaire.

« J'habite à côté. Pourquoi ? »

Sa réplique cinglante fit redescendre sa compagne sur Terre, qui soupira faiblement en se molestant pour sa réaction. Bon sang, depuis quand agressait-elle les gens comme cela ? Mais elle sentait l'attention d'Hannah et Mina lui brûler le dos, l'empêchant de se détendre et d'agir comme elle l'avait toujours fait avec la motarde. Naturellement.

« Non, pour rien, éluda-t-elle. Eum, sinon, comment ça va ? Belle journée non ? »

La brune dû se retenir de faire un mouvement de recul devant son sourire, si éclatant et chaleureux. Si incroyablement forcé. Elle sentit son organe vital lui remonter dans la gorge en même temps que Christa jouait la comédie devant elle. Elle avait espéré ne jamais voir une chose pareille se produire. Elle avait espéré en vain. Toute bonne humeur disparut de son visage alors qu'elle toisait son interlocutrice avec ce qu'elle pensait faire passer pour du mépris, mais qui n'était en réalité que de la douleur.

« Ouais. Quand t'auras envie d'être sincère, appelle-moi. »

La petite blonde la fixa un moment sans réagir, glacée, avant de se prendre une véritable gifle en voyant son amie la dépasser sans rien ajouter. Pensait-elle vraiment qu'Ymir ne verrait pas clair dans son jeu ? Qu'elle pourrait faire semblant avec elle comme elle le faisait avec tous les autres ? Qu'il n'y aurait pas de conséquences ? Mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait et aucun mensonge ne pourrait faire disparaitre la blessure qu'elle venait de lui infliger.

« Ymir, attends ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras. Je suis désolée, c'est pas ce qu-

_ Tu sais quoi ? s'écria-t-elle avec véhémence, se dégageant sans douceur de son emprise. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je savais que tu jouais un rôle avec les gens, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu le ferais _avec moi_. Je sais pas, je pensais que j'étais au-dessus de ça, ou peut-être que je valais un peu plus à tes yeux. Mais je me suis trompée. »

Et, avec un dernier regard peiné, luisant de trahison, la jeune femme s'éloigna définitivement d'elle, refusant même de se retourner malgré ses appels incessants. Bon sang, qu'avait-elle fait ? Qu'avait-elle fait ?

« Christa, ça va ? »

L'existence d'Hannah et Mina lui revint subitement en mémoire, mais elle ne leur accorda pas plus d'une seconde avant de se remettre à fixer le coin de la rue où Ymir avait disparu. Peut-être que si elle lui courrait après ? Si elle la coinçait quelque part elle aurait une chance de pouvoir s'expliquer ? Elle ne pouvait pas la perdre, pas _comme ça_, pas _elle_. Elle voulut s'élancer, mais la main d'une de ses camarade la retint où elle était.

« Hey, tout va bien ? Elle t'a fait du mal ?

_ Non !

Elle avait crié plus qu'elle n'avait parlé, remarqua-t-elle trop tard. Doucement, Christa prit une lente inspiration, se concentrant pour se calmer. Elle ne pourrait plus la rattraper, plus maintenant.

_ C'est moi qui lui en ai fait… »

Elle ne vit pas le regard qu'échangèrent ses compagnes et, honnêtement, elle s'en fichait. Elle avait accordé trop d'importance à leur opinion et maintenant la motarde ne voulait plus d'elle. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle les refoula d'un reniflement rageur. Non, elle refusait de s'avouer vaincue. Pas encore. Plongeant la main dans sa poche, elle en sortit son téléphone portable. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle parle à Ymir, qu'elle rachète ses fautes.

x

22h41, toujours aucune nouvelle d'Ymir. Plus le temps passait, plus Christa sentait son angoisse augmenter, jusqu'à prendre toute la place dans sa trachée et l'empêcher de respirer. Le sang battait furieusement à ses tempes, réclamant de l'oxygène, en même temps que son cœur se tordait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle était rentrée chez elle en courant ou presque après leur altercation, fonçant dans sa chambre et n'en ressortant que pour bouder le repas, le ventre trop noué pour avaler quoique ce soit. Si sa mère avait remarqué son état d'esprit perturbé, elle n'en avait rien dit. Depuis elle faisait les cent pas, creusant la moquette à force d'aller-retour fébriles, se rongeant les ongles jusqu'à s'en mordre la peau, se laissant tantôt tomber sur son lit avec résignation, tantôt bondissant sur ses pieds dans un regain d'espoir. Mais Ymir restait obstinément muette et son téléphone toujours et encore éteint. A force, elle se décida à laisser tomber les sms qui pouvaient être trop facilement ignorés et se décida à lui parler directement, collant le combiné à son oreille. Elle sentait les tonalités résonner en elle comme un compte-à-rebours sinistre et elle n'osait imaginer ce qui se passerait quand il se terminerait.

« Ouais.

Une force inconnue fit bondir tout son être en même temps que la voix de la brune vibrait à travers l'appareil. Un mélange de soulagement et de peur mêlées se déversa dans ses veines, mais la simple joie qu'elle lui réponde enfin fut la plus forte.

_ Ymir ! Ecoute, pour tout à l'heure j-

_ Vous êtes bien sur mon répondeur, continua la voix d'un ton las et automatique, et si je vous réponds pas c'est que je dois avoir une bonne raison. Alors vous pouvez toujours laisser un message et on verra si je vou- »

Christa se rassit, tremblante et fixa sans le voir le téléphone entre ses mains. Cet élan d'espoir n'avait rendu la réalité que plus amère et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre que c'était des larmes qui brouillaient sa vision. D'abord perplexe, elle les essuya sur ses manches mais elles semblaient sans fin. Doucement, elle se laissa emporter par le flot de ses remords au fur et à mesure que des sanglots venaient se coincer dans sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait ni ne voulait s'expliquer cette déferlante de sentiments, elle se fichait de savoir _pourquoi_, elle voulait jusque que cela cesse. Cette absence qu'elle sentait la ronger de l'intérieur était en train de la rendre folle, encore accentuée par la certitude que c'était de sa faute et uniquement de la sienne si ce vide existait. C'était la première personne à laquelle elle avait réellement tout dit, avec laquelle elle avait été entièrement sincère et qui l'avait acceptée telle qu'elle était, avec ses problèmes et ses défauts. Et il avait fallu qu'elle lui mente. Qu'elle foute tout en l'air. Qu'elle piétine avec application de lien qu'elles avaient lentement tissé entre elles. Roulée en boule sur son lit, Christa serra ses bras contre elle comme s'ils allaient lui apporter un quelconque réconfort, mais c'était les siens et ils étaient froids en comparaison de celui que la brune avait drapé sur ses épaules au cinéma en plein air. Penser à des souvenirs heureux ne fit que redoubler sa peine de l'avoir perdue et elle tira un oreiller à elle pour y enfoncer son visage, espérant ainsi étouffer ses pleurs. Mais ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait les entendre de toute façon.

Ses cils, humidifiés par les larmes, collaient désagréablement entre eux rendant ses paupières pâteuses. C'est en se redressant pour les essuyer que Christa comprit qu'elle s'était sans doute endormie en pleurant et jamais elle ne s'était sentie plus pathétique de toute sa vie. Allongée encore toute habillée, les bras en croix, elle tourna un regard morne vers le téléphone à ses côtés. Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment, après tout, pourquoi Ymir serait-elle revenue sur sa colère maintenant ? Le clignotement de l'appareil fut comme une nouvelle impulsion de vie dans son organisme à l'agonie, mais elle se refusa à espérer. Elle avait déjà été déçue une fois, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se relever d'une deuxième. Craintivement, comme s'il risquait de la mordre, elle tendit la main vers lui jusqu'à l'attraper. Après plusieurs longues inspirations pour se donner du courage, elle l'ouvrit. Batterie faible. Juste, batterie faible. Elle avait bien fait de ne pas trop rêver. La petite blonde était décidément dans un état lamentable et elle commençait à s'en rendre un peu trop compte. Comment une simple amitié pouvait la mettre dans cet état. Roulant sur le flanc, elle chassa cette interrogation inutile de son esprit pour laisser sa rétine s'imprimer de la luminosité de l'écran de son téléphone. Le carré blanc continuait de briller quand elle fermait les yeux, réminiscence de ce mal qui la hantait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. C'était fini. Les rouvrant doucement, une détermination soudaine s'empara de ses membres. Non. Elle ne pouvait l'accepter. C'était hors de question. Parcourant son répertoire, elle appuya sur le téléphone vert et écouta une nouvelle fois sonner tandis qu'elle appelait Ymir. Elle n'avait pas regardé l'heure sans doute tardive qui n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, ni même ne s'était demandée si la motarde était en train de dormir ou pas. La sonnerie s'étira une dizaine de fois avant de s'enclencher sur le répondeur, Christa raccrocha pour rappeler aussitôt. Elle répéta ce manège une fois, deux fois, avant que le nombre de sonneries soit brusquement amputé et qu'un grésillement caractéristique résonne au bout du fil. Son cœur se sera dans sa poitrine. Ymir avait décroché.

« … »

Elle avait tellement attendu, tellement tourné et retourné ses excuses dans sa tête que maintenant le moment venu elle ne trouvait plus rien à dire. Un souffle qu'elle connaissait bien faisait frémir son oreille, hérissant les petits cheveux de sa nuque, trouvant écho dans tout son corps et jamais elle n'aurait pensé se délecter à ce point d'un son aussi banal. Comme hypnotisée, elle écouta encore et encore la brune simplement respirer, le creux dans son ventre se remplissant un peu plus à chaque bouffée inspirée puis exhalée. Un froissement de draps la fit frissonner et elle imagina sans mal la jeune femme se retourner dans son lit, là-bas, loin, à l'autre bout du combiné.

« Je suis désolée… »

Aucune réplique ne lui répondit, mais la phrase était sortie. Après quelques secondes de silence supplémentaires, Christa prit une lente inspiration pour continuer son plaidoyer mais fut coupée par une voix plus rauque que dans sa mémoire.

« Pas ici. Si tu veux parler, faisons-le en face.

Les sourcils froncés malgré le soulagement de constater qu'Ymir lui adressait encore la parole, elle se redressa avec attention.

_ D'accord, quand ?

_ … Je passe te chercher d'ici un quart d'heure, soit prête. »

Elle raccrocha sur ces mots et la lycéenne bondit de son lit pour se trouver une tenue correcte à mettre.

x

Anxieuse, elle essuyait sans vraiment faire attention ses mains moites sur son jean, fixant sans ciller le bout de la rue. Christa n'avait pas attendu pour sauter de sa fenêtre, prenant tout juste le temps d'enfiler un pantalon avant de traverser le jardin et venir se planter à l'ombre de son portail. Le bruit du moteur précéda la moto bien avant son arrivée et elle se tendit vers son origine, prête à courir au premier mouvement. Quand la bécane émergea enfin de l'ombre de la nuit elle s'élançait déjà dans sa direction, l'atteignant avant même qu'elle soit totalement arrêtée. Encore une fois, alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour s'exprimer, Ymir la coupa en plein essor.

« Monte. »

A la fois surprise et mortifiée par le ton distant et le regard fuyant de sa compagne, la petite blonde saisit néanmoins le casque qu'elle lui tendait – _son_ casque – et grimpa avec agilité derrière elle. Elle avait compris désormais qu'il ne servait à rien de l'interroger sur leur destination, elle choisissait toujours seule et ne la lui révélait qu'une fois arrivées. Alors, plutôt que de s'épuiser en vaines suppositions et hypothèses farfelues, la petite blonde préféra passer ses bras autour de cette taille où elle s'était accrochée si souvent, la serrant contre elle avec plus de force qu'elle n'en avait jamais mise. C'était peut-être la toute dernière fois qu'elle le faisait, après tout. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à un trajet long et énigmatique, elle fut étonnée de reconnaitre la route par laquelle elles passaient, plus encore quand les bâtiments se firent de plus en plus familiers au point d'en devenir connus. Finalement, quand le véhicule freina seulement quelques dizaines de minutes après qu'elle soit montée sur son siège, elle fixa avec incompréhension la grille de son lycée. Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Mais Ymir avait déjà rejoint le sol, la privant de sa chaleur réconfortante, et elle l'imita rapidement ôtant son casque comme elle venait de le faire.

« Je ne comprends pas… »

Pour la première fois, la brune se tourna vers elle l'espace d'un instant, lui accordant ce qui ressemblait à un sourire ténu. Il y avait toujours cette étincelle de moquerie dans son regard, mais plus faible et plus triste. Christa ne comprenait pas qu'une si petite altercation puisse engendrer tant de dégâts. Agile comme un fauve, la jeune femme aux taches de rousseur bondit vers le portail, se hissant à son sommet à la force de ses bras. Là, elle tendit une main secourable à la plus petite qui la saisit avec soulagement, se sachant incapable d'escalader une telle barrière seule. Ce n'est qu'une fois de l'autre côté, face à l'étendue déserte de son école la nuit, que la motarde daigna répondre à ses interrogations.

« Je voulais voir à quoi ressemble le monde de Christa, dit-elle en s'époussetant distraitement alors que ses yeux parcouraient le paysage alentour. Où est-ce qu'elle vit, son environnement quotidien. Tu me fais visiter ? »

D'abord mal-à-l'aise d'entendre parler d'elle à la troisième personne, la plus jeune mit un instant à comprendre que ce n'était pas d'_elle_ qu'il s'agissait en réalité, mais de _Christa. Christa est une gentille fille, je suppose. Elle est aimable avec tout le monde, polie avec les professeurs, écoute ses parents, elle fait ses devoirs et a de bonnes notes. Elle a aussi quelques amis et fait partie d'un club pour aider les autres. Elle n'a pas d'ennemis par contre, tout le monde aime bien Christa_. Elle frissonna à ce souvenir d'une autre nuit, vieille de plusieurs mois maintenant, où elle avait rencontré sa compagne pour la première fois. Et alors qu'Ymir se mettait en route vers le bâtiment principal, traversant sans les voir les pelouses désertes qui le séparait de l'entrée, elle lui emboita le pas sans y penser.

La porte était bien sûr fermée à clef, mais un professeur ou un élève avait oublié de clore totalement l'une des fenêtres de sa classe et c'est par là qu'elles entrèrent. Les salles étaient sombres, certaines éclairées par la lumière de la lune et d'autres juste plongées dans le noir, les couloirs étant eux d'une noirceur inquiétante. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se promenait dans son école alors que tout le monde était parti, ses activités de club se terminant souvent tard, mais jamais encore elle n'avait connu un tel silence. Etouffant, qui semble se rapprocher à chaque pas qui résonne entre les murs. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'elle comprit que ce n'était pas le vide du lieu qui lui faisait cet effet, mais bien la parfaite absence de conversation entre elle et sa compagne. Jamais, encore, elles ne s'étaient disputées et c'était la toute première fois qu'elles passaient autant de temps sans échanger ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Christa serra distraitement les poings, ses jointures douloureuses alors qu'elle masquait difficilement son mal-être. Elle lui montra les différents endroits qui rythmaient ses journées, de sa classe de mathématiques à la permanence où elle passait parfois ses heures libres, enchaînant sur la cantine, l'administration, le CDI et même la salle des professeurs. La brune se contentait souvent de regarder, parfois lâchait un commentaire ou deux, s'intéressant aux affiches sur les murs et les encouragements aux différentes équipes. S'arrêtant devant une vitrine, la petite blonde se sentit rougir quand elle réalisa que c'était celle qui contenait ses deux trophées du concours de popularité et elle fut bien en peine d'interpréter le sourire que lui jeta Ymir à cette vue.

« Christa "la Reine" Lenz, personnalité préférée des élèves, hein ?

_ Je…

Elle détourna le regard, honteuse pour elle ne savait trop quelle raison devant ces yeux noir comme l'encre.

_ Je n'ai même pas participé, je n'en voulais pas, dit-elle en fixant le sol, remuée par de violentes émotions venues de nulle part. Ils ont cru bon de choisir à ma place. »

La motarde n'avait pas bougé quand elle releva la tête, contemplant fixement la coupe et la photo derrière elle, avant de se remettre en marche et la dépasser simplement.

« On continue. »

La lycéenne la suivit sans rien dire, soulagée que cette épreuve soit passée. Elles ressortirent par où elles étaient entrées, partant à la découverte des terrains de sport qui s'étendaient à l'arrière du campus. Plus le temps passait et plus Christa se sentait fébrile, prête à s'écrouler au premier choc. Il lui semblait évident maintenant que toute cette balade n'était qu'une excuse d'Ymir afin de retarder au maximum la confrontation inévitable pour laquelle elles s'étaient réunies, et l'incertitude de l'attente lui faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Elle ressentait ce besoin vital de crever l'abcès, d'expliquer noir sur blanc à la jeune femme ce qu'il s'était passé et de se laisser tomber à ses pieds en la suppliant de la pardonner. Elle préférait perdre sa fierté que de la perdre elle. Se gonflant de courage, elle fit un pas vers la brune.

« Ymir, écoute…

_ Oh, vous avez même une piscine ? »

Et sans attendre, fuyant plus qu'autre chose, elle s'élança vers le grillage qui empêchait l'accès au point d'eau, y grimpant avec la force de l'expérience. Se heurtant à cet obstacle qu'elle ne savait comment franchir, la petite blonde la regarda avec un mélange de colère et d'impuissance s'éloigner d'elle, serrant les mailles de fer entre ses doigts. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle s'avoue vaincue, pas si prête du but. Repoussant ses limites, elle escalada comme elle put le treillage, se meurtrissant les mains et les bras au passage mais refusant de renoncer alors qu'elle sentait l'attention de sa compagne peser sur elle. Après quelques instants à batailler, elle finit par atteindre l'autre côté où elle se laissa tomber avec délectation.

« Wow, je pensais pas que t'y arriverais. »

Le ton faussement débonnaire ne la trompa pas et elle ne se dérida pas pour autant, plantant son regard le plus sérieux dans celui qui lui faisait face. La piscine se trouvait entre elles, l'obligeant à hausser la voix, mais elle se doutait que même si elle tentait d'en faire le tour la jeune femme maintiendrait la distance entre elles.

« Pour ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi…

_ Finalement, je sais pas trop si je veux l'entendre en fait.

Ses yeux fuyants détaillaient le carrelage, avant de sauter sur l'eau, puis les vestiaires, tandis qu'elle se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieur. Cette attitude commençait doucement mais surement à énerver à Christa, qui ne pensait pas son amie si lâche.

_ J'ai réagi trop violemment, reprit la motarde, j'aurais pas dû. Je me suis faite des idées, et j-

_ Quoi ? Mais non, c'est moi qui-

_ C'est ok je te dis ! s'exclama-t-elle brusquement, la vibration dans sa voix contredisant clairement ses paroles. C'est pas grave si tu es pas sincère parfois, ça arri-

_ Écoute moi bon sang ! »

Seul le fracas de l'eau lui répondit et elle fixa sans y croire les remous qu'avait provoqués Ymir en plongeant. A la surface il ne restait d'elle que son blouson, distraitement jeté dans un coin à l'abri de l'humidité. Non mais. Elle était sérieuse là ?! Atterrée et frustrée à la fois, la lycéenne fit plusieurs tours sur elle-même, grommelant des propos incohérents sur la stupidité de sa compagne qu'elle avait vu émerger quelques mètres plus loin, les oreilles ostensiblement immergées. Elle tenta de lui parler mais elle ne l'entendait pas, ou en tous cas faisait semblant de, la poussant à bout. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle redoutait pour la fuir à ce point ? De quoi avait-elle peur ? Finalement, Christa se baissa pour délasser ses chaussures et retirer ses chaussettes, continuant de remâcher son énervement alors qu'elle laissait glisser son gilet au sol, vite rejoint par son téléphone. Elle sauta avant que la brune n'ait le temps de s'échapper une nouvelle fois, s'accrochant à ses épaules alors que ses cheveux lui collaient à la figure, lui masquant la vue.

« Tu vas m'écouter maintenant.

_ Mais, c'est bon je t'ai dit, j-

_ Tais-toi ! »

Son cri fut si soudain et sa hargne si violente que, chose rare, Ymir en perdit toute sa verve. Sa proie enfin immobile dans ses filets, la petite blonde prit le temps de se dégager le visage, rageant intérieurement contre cette position tout sauf pratique qu'était la nage stationnaire pour une conversation, mais satisfaite de pouvoir enfin arriver au but. Il était rare qu'elle se mette dans des états pareils mais ça en valait la peine, elle n'en doutait pas. Rouvrant les yeux, la proximité avec la jeune femme aux éphélides la surprit un instant et le lent roulement d'une goutte d'eau de son arcade sourcilière, à sa pommette, au coin de ses lèvres, à son menton lui fit un instant perdre le fil de ses pensées. Inspirant lentement, elle se força à se concentrer.

« C'est pas ok, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme ça tout à l'heure, je m'en veux terriblement. J'étais sous pression et plutôt que d'agir naturellement j'ai préféré me cacher derrière un masque, tu… tu as parfaitement le droit de m'en vouloir pour ça.

_ Non, c'est juste que…

A son ton doux, sa voix posée, Christa comprit qu'elle s'était calmée. Cette espèce d'hystérie qui l'avait guidée jusqu'alors s'était envolée, laissant sa place à la personne qu'elle côtoyait habituellement. Alors qu'Ymir cherchait ses mots, la plus jeune en profita pour laisser courir son regard sur son profil détrempé, observant avec adoration ses cheveux emmêlés par le plongeon et les reflets étranges que produisait l'eau dans ses iris. Lentement, elle saisit ses avant-bras entre ses doigts, les pressant doucement pour l'encourager à continuer.

_ C'est juste que d'un certain côté, tu n'avais jamais été fausse avec moi jusqu'ici, poursuivit-elle. Tu m'avais raconté combien tu faisais semblant avec les autres, le rôle que tu jouais au lycée, à la maison, et… Et je crois que je me sentais fière, honorée qu'avec moi ce ne soit pas le cas. _A part_, tu vois ?

_ Mais tu avais raison ! »

D'où venait cette urgence dans sa voix, ce besoin impérieux de rétablir la vérité ? Christa n'en savait rien tandis qu'elle serrait les poignets de la brune dans ses mains, transperçant son air surpris de ses yeux clairs. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait arrêté d'essayer de comprendre ces sentiments qui l'animaient dès que sa compagne entrait en jeu, mais il y avait bien une chose dont elle était sûre : elle avait raison.

« Tu as toujours été à part, dès le premier jour. A toi je ne t'ai jamais menti, j'ai toujours été sincère. Ce n'est pas avec toi que je suis fausse, c'est avec les autres !

_ Pourtant, cet après-midi…

_ Ce n'était pas moi ! »

Elle s'était exclamée avant de réfléchir, mais cela lui semblait évident maintenant. Ymir était perdue, elle le voyait bien, pourtant c'était elle qui lui avait soufflé la réponse un peu plus tôt. La petite blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette brusque réalisation.

« Ce n'était pas moi, c'était Christa. »

Elle vit le doute puis la compréhension passer dans le regard d'Ymir, avant que la ferveur qui brillait dans le sien ne la mette subitement mal-à-l'aise. S'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'eau avec le vague espoir de masquer ses joues rougissantes, elle répliqua sans vraiment la regarder en face.

« Je déteste Christa. »

La plus jeune aurait pu se vexer, se sentir visée, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Après tout, elle aussi détestait cette Christa qui avait eu le malheur de blesser la jeune femme à ses côtés. Le poids de ses vêtements gorgés de liquide rendait ses mouvement laborieux, sans parler que ses mollets commençaient à la faire souffrir à force de faire du surplace, mais elle les ignora royalement. Elle n'allait certainement pas tout gâcher alors que les choses s'amélioraient doucement entre elles. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle reprit tout bas :

« Je suis vraiment désolée Ymir, dans tous les cas. J'espère que tu me pardonneras… »

Un simple soupir lui répondit et quand elle releva la tête ce fut pour croiser le sourire de la brune, un vrai sourire, et elle sentit son cœur bondir à cette vision. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'aucun n'avait étiré ses lèvres et ce retour à la normale lui réchauffa la poitrine.

« J'ai aussi des trucs à me faire pardonner tu sais, dit-elle en s'ébouriffant distraitement ses cheveux déjà bien en pagaille. J'ai réagi de façon disproportionnée, j'ai fait tout un plat de ce qui n'était qu'un incident mineur au final. Pardon.

_ Tu n'as rien fait de mal, enchaîna aussitôt la petite blonde qui refusait de la laisser prendre la faute. Moi aussi j'ai sur-réagi, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

_ Non mais, pas _à ce point_. C'est juste que…

Elle avait du mal à s'exprimer, sa main se frottant nerveusement la nuque alors que son regard se faisait à la fois triste et fiévreux. En face d'elle, son interlocutrice ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait en même temps qu'un drôle de pressentiment creusait sa place dans son ventre.

_ C'est juste que je tiens beaucoup à toi, tu vois ? Et… ça m'a fait dépasser les bornes. »

Christa n'y connaissait rien, mais elle sentait que quelque chose d'important était en train de se dérouler. Elle le voyait à la lueur qui éclairait le regard d'Ymir quand il se posait sur son visage, à la façon qu'avaient ses narines de palpiter quand elle respirait, au rythme de ses battements de cils qui avait soudainement augmenté. Tous ces petits signes qu'elle n'aurait remarqué chez personne d'autre mais qui lui sautaient aux yeux dans son cas, comme une évidence en plein soleil. Sa bouche s'était brusquement asséchée sans qu'elle s'en rende compte et elle sentait tout son corps se tendre dans l'expectative, mais de quoi elle n'en avait aucune idée.

« Moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à toi… »

La tristesse dans le sourire d'Ymir fut comme une pointe de glace dans sa poitrine, la laissant figée alors qu'elle la regardait tendre lentement une main vers elle et la glisser dans ses cheveux mouillés. Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale et elle eut chaud, alors que jusqu'ici elle tremblait de froid. Le souvenir de cette fois dans le magasin de moto lui revint subitement à l'esprit et elle fut obligée d'ouvrir la bouche pour continuer de respirer, ses yeux irrémédiablement prisonniers de ses iris noirs.

« Pas comme ça. »

Elle fronça les sourcils à l'entente de ce que la jeune femme aux taches de rousseur avait prononcé comme une certitude. _Pas comme ça_ quoi ? Mais les mots lui manquaient et le regard si insistant que posait sa compagne sur elle la retournait sans qu'elle sache comment y résister. Elle sentait sa rétine se brûler sur sa peau mate, l'ombre de ses cils, les éphélides sur ses joues, les cheveux collés dans son cou, le brun de ses lèvres. Son souffle se coupa brutalement quand une langue vint les humecter et elle replongea aussitôt ses yeux dans ceux d'Ymir, qui n'en avaient pas perdu une miette. Elle y lut du doute, de la peur aussi, mais surtout autre chose… comme de l'envie. Un nouveau frisson la parcourut à cette idée mais sans que sa compagne ait besoin de la toucher cette fois et, doucement, poussée par elle ne savait quelle impulsion, elle tendit la main jusqu'à frôler la sienne. Elle ne sut jamais si cela avait agi comme un déclic ou si la concordance n'était qu'un simple coup du sort, mais c'est alors que leurs doigts se mêlaient que la brune commença lentement à se pencher vers elle, s'immobilisant à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Son souffle s'imprimait sur sa peau humide, frais et brûlant, et elle ressentait ce désir absolu de combler la distance qui les séparait tout en se sachant parfaitement incapable d'y arriver. Son regard hésitait entre celui de son opposante et sa bouche si proche et elle sentait que le sien faisait de même. Puis, avec cette expression caractéristique d'un trapéziste qui s'élance au-dessus du sol sans filet de secours, Ymir posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

S'il existait quelque chose de plus doux en ce monde, alors elle ne le connaissait pas. Électrifiée, Christa dû prendre appui sur la main qu'elle tenait encore pour ne pas couler, la motarde n'ayant elle pas besoin de nager pour rester à la surface – foutue différence de taille. D'abord immobiles, les lèvres se mirent doucement à se mouvoir contre les siennes et elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait retenu son souffle tout ce temps, expirant un profond soupir. C'était la première fois qu'elle embrassait quelqu'un et elle aurait sans aucun doute tenté l'expérience plus tôt si elle avait su que c'était aussi agréable. Bien que ce soit sans doute la personne avec laquelle elle partageait ce baiser qui le rende si exceptionnel. Prenant graduellement ses aises, la petite blonde s'apprêtait à se presser un peu plus fort contre sa compagne quand celle-ci s'éloigna, rompant le contact. Sur sa faim et un peu déboussolée, elle fixa Ymir sans comprendre.

« Je… commença-t-elle avant de se racler la gorge, le visage pivoine, je suppose que tu as besoin de temps, pour réfléchir, tout ça. Enfin, si tu v- »

Agrippant le col de son t-shirt et s'aidant de la poussée d'Archimède pour se soulever, Christa se haussa à sa hauteur pour relier ses lèvres aux siennes et l'empêcher de terminer sa phrase. Au diable les beaux discours, elles avaient assez parlé pour la soirée. Automatiquement, comme par réflexe, elle sentit les mains de la brune se refermer sur sa taille pour la maintenir à son niveau et la chaleur de ses paumes dans le bas de son dos fit courir des millions d'éclairs sous sa peau. Elle ne comprenait pas les réactions de son organisme, mais elle apprenait doucement à les apprécier. Jusque-là douce, elle sentit la bouche de sa compagne se faire plus vorace, se pressant contre la sienne avec une intensité qu'elle lui rendait de son mieux. Délaissant le vêtement distendu, elle crocheta sa nuque de ses doigts, se laissant serrer contre ce corps dont les tissus mouillés épousaient les formes. La lycéenne se sentait fondre, son être proprement consumé par la chaleur qu'exhalait Ymir par le moindre pore de sa peau, mais en demandait toujours plus. Le sang battait à ses oreilles, son cœur lui emplissait la gorge et elle avait du mal à s'obliger à respirer par le nez pour ne pas finir asphyxiée. Elle étouffa un hoquet surpris quand quelque chose d'humide lui lécha la lèvre inférieure mais lui accorda néanmoins l'accès en entrouvrant la bouche. Timidement, elle vint à la rencontre de cette langue étrangère, la touchant d'abord de loin avant de s'enhardir à la découvrir, la caresser sur son long, son souffle s'accélérant brusquement quand elle lui rendait la pareille. Alors elle comprit que la simple blague que lui avait faite la jeune femme l'autre jour n'était _vraiment_ qu'une simple blague. Emportée par ces sensations nouvelles et plaisantes, lui fallut toute sa maitrise d'elle-même pour ne pas grogner quand elles lui furent retirées, Ymir s'étant une nouvelle fois séparée d'elle.

« T-tu es sûre ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un ton inquiet qui lui aurait sans doute fait lever les yeux au ciel si elle n'était pas aussi chamboulée par les derniers évènements. Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

_ Eh bien, je…

Bordel, comment voulait-elle qu'elle aligne deux mots sensés avec son visage aussi proche du sien ?

_ Est-ce que je peux te répondre plus tard ? »

L'air surpris de la motarde valait son pesant d'or, à n'en pas douter, mais Christa était un peu trop tiraillée par ses propres démons pour s'en amuser. S'humectant difficilement les lèvres, toujours accrochée à son cou, elle papillonna un instant pour retrouver ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Là, tout de suite, c'est trop soudain. Je, je crois que j'ai pas encore réalisé la moitié de ce qui est en train de se passer. Comme le fait que je suis littéralement collée à toi ou que tu viens de plonger ta langue dans ma bouche, je…

Le teint de son interlocutrice s'était sensiblement assombri au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, le sang affluant clairement à ses joues sous la gêne, mais elle n'en avait cure.

_ Tout ce que je sais, là, maintenant, reprit-elle, c'est que j'aime ça et que j'ai envie de continuer. Alors, s'il te plait, est-ce qu'on peut reporter la réflexion à demain et juste reprendre où on en était ? »

Ymir cligna une fois des yeux, avant qu'ils ne s'éclaircissent d'un sourire et qu'un rire chaleureux ne s'échappe de sa poitrine. La petite blonde, pensant qu'elle se moquait d'elle, fit un instant la moue avant qu'un nouveau baiser ne vienne se déposer sur ses lèvres. Cette nuit était, sans aucun doute possible, la plus folle de toute son existence. Ou bien était-ce celle où elle s'était enfuie avec un parfait étranger à moto, vers une destination inconnue. A moins que ce soit tout simplement la femme qu'elle serrait dans ses bras qui lui faisait perdre la raison. Incapable de réfléchir, toutes ses pensées accaparées par les mille sensations qui fourmillaient partout dans son être, Christa était pourtant sûre d'une chose ; sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même après ce soir. Souriant à son tour, elle poursuivit ce ballet auquel elle était novice mais commençait lentement à apprendre les pas.

**Part II - On ne se rend compte de l'importance d'une chose qu'après l'avoir perdue**


End file.
